Everything That I Wanted
by Forgotten Ink
Summary: Sora decides to prank call a random number out of the phone book. Simple right? What if that person actually started pranking you back? What if that person happened to be going to your new school? What if you fell for that person? SxK
1. Chapter 1: Saturday Sleepovers

**Hey people! Once again, for the people following my story _You Set Me Free_... I am uberly, undoubtedly sorry, I WILL continue that one day soon. PROMISE. I just hit extreme writers block. And It's not just any old wall I hit, I got blocked by the freaking wall of China! I'm not kidding either. Anyway, to keep my poor fans happy, I've started this story, and I said I'd do the "double KH characters thing" first, I know. But I still need to think of a way to distinguish the doubles apart... I mean, there would be 2 Soras, 2 Kairis, 2 everybody pretty much, and it would be hard to distinguish the two... now that I think of it, I have a way. But if you have any ideas feel free to tell me! There are no stupid answers! (as long as it doesn't involve yaoi, anything that involves yaoi is evil! Have a nice day! C8)**

_-C-H-A-P-T-3-R- -1-_

_-x-_**Sa**_tu_rd_**ay** Sleepovers-x-_

"What's this crap?" A young boy with spiky chocolate brown hair said with a disgusted look on his face. The disgusted look seemed to be directed to the slightly battered paperback book in his hand. Its cover had a few folds on it and wouldn't stay straight on the book because it curled up slightly, as if it had been read many, _many_ times before. On the cover was what appeared to be two petite hands holding an apple with a black background, **(A/N: Hehe, I hope at least SOME of you know whats coming :D) **And in a fancy font that curled beautifully on the upper part of the cover, was one simple word. _Twilight_. **(A/N: SQUEE!! XD lol)** And below that, on the bottom, in the same font, was _By Stephanie Meyer._

His friend however, didn't look disgusted, he looked nervous. His blue eyes shifted from his brown haired friend to the door rapidly. He had a sort of dusty blond look to his hair, which, while it was more organized than his friends out of control spikes, his was somehow _spikier _than his friends. "Sora, I _really_ don't think we should be here. What if your sister finds us?!" The boy finally spoke, but he was still staring at the door, as if it were a monster that would eat him if he didn't keep an eye on it at all times.

"Roxas... How many times must I tell you, she's out shopping with Amy! Kara wont be back for hours!" Sora said casually, tossing the book so it would hit the wall. He looked back at it and chuckled. Roxas was still, of coarse, staring at the door, but after hearing a thud on the wall, he turned to Sora slowly, looking back at the door once more, as if pleading for the creepy door monster to have mercy on him.

"Sora, be nice to that book! I hear throwing a romance book is bad for your love life!" Roxas said in all seriousness. This statement caused a corner of Sora's mouth to turn upward slightly, then twitch. It twitched until Sora couldn't hold it in anymore, he gave out a loud, mocking laugh. Roxas just stood there silently, a look of annoyance played upon his face.

"Roxas, just because _you _don't have a love life, doesn't mean--."

"You don't have one either!" Roxas retorted, finding Sora's laughter especially sickening today.

Sora's laughter abruptly stopped. He looked up slowly, a nostalgic look on his apparently not happy face. "Don't remind me..." Sora said with a heavy sigh. He then picked up the book off the floor. He looked at it then laughed at it again. "Romance stories... who believes in this crap?!" Roxas rolled his eyes.

Just then, they heard the door _whoosh_ open. The boys eyes grew wider with every passing second.

The door monster had attacked.

"Sora! Why are you holding _Twilight_! I'll kill you!" A girl with brown hair and green eyes appeared beyond the door. Her hair also had spikes, like Sora, but they were downward and curled a bit at the ends. She was wearing a "I heart Edward Cullen" T-Shirt with a vampire smiley below it. She had regular gray sweat pants on with a ribbon tied around it. She also wore a black and white striped choker necklace and a matching arm band. But the most important thing to know about her right then was... she was pissed.

"Oh! Hi Kara, my dearest sister, how was shopping... hehe." Sora said, trying to look innocent by widening his eyes and glossing them up. Kara however, was not an idiot. She stomped over to him and snatched _Twilight_ from his nervous hands.

"Dearest sister my a-"

"No swearing Kara!" Kara and Sora's mother called from the kitchen two rooms down. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Thank you mother!" Kara said sarcastically. Sora snickered at the scene and definitely didn't try to hide it. Roxas even joined in on the joke and laughed along.

"Haha! You got caught!" Sora said mockingly. Kara glared at the boy and his friend. Sora could have sworn her eye twitched in the slightest.

"You. Out. NOW!" Kara yelled, pointing to the door with furious speed. Sora smiled devilishly.

"Make me." Sora said, sticking his tongue out immediately after. Meanwhile Roxas was getting as nervous as Sora was daring. Especially when a smirk fell on Kara's face, even more when she turned to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, do you want to see Sora's naked baby pictures?" Kara said, trying to suppress her trademark older sister evil laugh.

"Okay Roxas, we're out of here!" Sora said as he grabbed Roxas' arm and dragged him out of his older sisters room. Roxas looked back as if he were actually interested in Kara's offer. Though he soon shrugged it off and followed Sora to his room.

"I can't believe her, she's so... evil!" Sora growled when he and Roxas were in the sanctity of Sora's own room. Sora continued to sit and sulk until he suddenly raised his head up and got the signature devilish smile on his face.

"We don't need stupid romance novels..." Sora started as he reached under his bed for something. He grabbed and pulled at the huge garbage can of a bed until he found what he was looking for. All the while a perplexed look sat on Roxas' face. "This is the only book we'll EVER need." Sora said as he revealed what he was searching for. It was a phone book.

"Oh no Sora. Not again! You don't want another _incident, _do you?" Roxas said as he backed away from Sora... and the phone book.

"Roxas, live a little! And I thought that _incident_ was kind of fun!" Sora argued.

"But- oh fine." Roxas sighed, he was about to argue his point until he saw the look in Sora's eyes, whenever he got that look, there was no stopping him, a police squad couldn't hold him down come to think of it. Besides, he was already flipping through the phone book.

"Hmm... Let's do this number!" Sora said eagerly. Roxas looked at the number quickly, then yawned.

"Sure, whatever..."

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

"Hey Kairi, don't you like anybody at school?" A girl with straight, blond, shoulder length hair said to her friend. Her hair also twisted in a little curl at the end and was slung over her shoulder. This question brought Kairi back into reality. Her head snapped up and she acted like she was in shock.

"No Naminé, I've told you before, none of the guys that I know are right for me, now could you drop the subject please?" Kairi said in an aggravated tone. Naminé blinked rapidly in utter confusion.

"Wow... what was that?" Naminé asked plainly, staring at Kairi in amazement that she would snap so quickly. Kairi laughed a little at Naminé's exasperated expression.

"Sorry Nami, I guess I just get sick of hearing that question day in and day out." Apparently... Kairi was now in a good mood. She was laughing like she hadn't just been yelling at her best friend. Naminé sighed at this.

"Give me a P! Give me an M! Give me an S! What's that spell?" Naminé said through giggles and little fits of playful laughter.

"Okay, I guess I had that coming." Kairi said, laughing along with Naminé. Kairi was never one to yell at someone for pointing out the facts, whether it's good for bad. Just then, Kairi's phone started to ring.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say._

_Please, oh baby don't go._

_Simple and clean is the way-_

"Hello?" Kairi asked through the phone.

"_Have you checked the children?"_ The person said in a raspy voice. Kairi immediately recognized this from the movie "_When a Stranger Calls_"So she decided to annoy him too.

"Oh, the children? I killed the children." Kairi said in the same raspy voice. She looked at Naminé, who was giving her a WTF look. So she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the table and wrote down "Prank Caller" on the paper.

As she was doing this he answered her _"You didn't kill the children, I'm watching the children right now..."_

Naminé saw the note, nodded her head, and wrote "Speaker Phone?" on the paper. Kairi saw this and quickly did so.

"No you're not." Kairi retorted, still using the raspy voice. She had to make a mental note to herself: Get better at raspy voice.

"_How would you know?"_

"Because I'm watching you." Naminé almost burst out laughing at this.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

Sora was enjoying this, more than any other prank call in his life. Normally, the person gets annoyed and hangs up and you have to call back one hundred times. But she wasn't, they were actually trying to out prank each other!

"Sure you are. Then where are you?" Sora asked, still trying to hold back laughter. He had put the phone on speaker long ago, and Roxas was trying not to laugh too. He had to admit, that even though he disapproved of it at first, he was enjoying himself.

"_Behind you..."_ The voice on the other end of the phone said. Sora made a big scene of rolling his eyes, though there was a smile clearly evident on his face.

"Suure..." Sora said jokingly. Just then he heard a loud thump directly behind him, which made him jump as high as physically possible. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Don't hurt me!" Sora said as he turned around to find Roxas kicking the foot of Sora's bed, a mischievous smile on his innocent looking face.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

"_Roxas! I'll kill you!"_ The prank caller screamed over the phone in his normal voice. Though it was muffled, like background noise. _"Get over here! Don't run from me! Who in the HELL do you think you are?!"_

Kairi and Naminé couldn't contain it any more, they giggled loudly as they heard what was going on. They heard the thump too and realized right away that the prank caller's friend, evidently Roxas, was helping them.

"_Haha! What's the matter Fatty? Can't catch me?"_ A new voice, probably Roxas, called. Kairi and Naminé heard panting soon after. Kairi laughed again, apparently the caller put the phone down anyway and they were probably too busy to hear her laughing anyway.

"_I'm... not... fat!" _The voice said through his panting.

"_Ha! You ARE fat if you're tired already! Come on fatty, prove you're not fat! Catch me!"_ Roxas said mockingly. Naminé and Kairi both imagined Roxas, whatever he looked like, to be sticking his tongue out at the boy and the boy getting mad.

"Are you two done yet, because I'd say I win. I kept the voice up longer than you!"

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

There was dead silence as they took in the girls words. Sora blinked once and turned to glare at Roxas, who had backed himself into a corner.

"Thanks Roxas, you were a HUGE help." Sora said sarcastically as he picked up the phone.

"_Yes he was, thank you Roxas!" _The girl called through the phone, making Sora roll his eyes and sigh heavily. Even more so when Roxas smiled and stuck his tongue out at Sora.

"That shouldn't count!" Sora whined like a little toddler who couldn't get the cookie that he had wanted all day. In this case, his victory was the cookie. And that would mean that Sora _loved_ cookies.

"Sora! Are you prank calling again? Do you _want_ to relive last year's _incident_?" Sora's mom called from the kitchen. Just then, Kara opened Sora's bedroom door, a huge smile on her face that just _screamed_ "payback"

"Haha! You got caught!" Kara said in a mocking voice. Sora glared at her. Kara sensed the dark aura in the room and quickly turned around and left, closing the door swiftly behind her and never once looked back.

"_Oh, so Sora's your name, huh?"_

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x- _

**Hehe, so there you have it. Remember, Reviews are L(: :)VE! And cookies are Love! So Reviews are naturally cookies! And I like cookies! Give me a cookie and I'll give _you_ one :D And sorry this was kinda short. I'll keep the rest 10 pages or more. And once again...**

Reviews are L(: :)VE!


	2. Chapter 2: Chick Flicks and Tricks

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. This story and your reviews is just what I need to tear down the Wall of China that is my writers block! Anyway, now for my infamous review replies that I'm to lazy to reply to over email!**

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

_**xx-Dark JaylenX-xx**_

**lol, don't apologize, I deserve the rocket launcher. I expect you to be pissed at me, I know. I'd be pissed too :D. That's why I _did_ try getting this chapter up Sunday, my loyal reviewers have the right to order me around right now :P. But sadly my Internet's down right now so tough luck. lol, but I'm getting this in as soon as my Internet's up. And I'll just add on until then. So my Internet going down might actually be a good thing?**

**(P.S: My Internet started working 12:01 Monday... can you believe that?! lol)**

**(: :) (: :)**

**There.. you got two for being the first Reviewer, and partly because you yelling at me about the last story somehow took a big chunk out of my writer blocking wall of China! :D Not a big enough one yet though... :3**

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

_**xx-CrystalNami-xx**_

**Aww, you used my favorite smiley! lol. And I'll try to keep it up, even though I don't think many people have faith left in me (points to the review reply above) lol. **

**(: :) (: :)**

**You get two for using my favorite smiley :D**

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

_**xx-Caitlin-xx**_

_**Y**_**ou should know by now that I'm going to use your real name bacause of how irritably long your screen name is :D and it's not my fault I spend the time to come up with awesome line breaks lol. That took me ten minutes of just doing random things to come of with the ****_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x- ... _wow, I like how it looks while it's bold... I might do that from now on starting next chapter. Thank you! C8 ... lol, Tamaki's smiley XD**

**(: :) (: :)**

**You get two for helping me think of the bold idea ;D**

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

_**xx-Shika'sSqueezeToy-xx**_

**lol, yes, I remember you. You're one of the Twilight fans right? I'm amazed you didn't say anything about that lol and yes, I'll try to break down the wall of China writers block soon!**

**(: :) (: :)**

**That's because you reviewed a lot on my last story. Thankies!**

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

**_xx-Alethia of Twlight-xx_**

**Wow, I just poseted the chapter and THEN I see your review :D. And if you think there were enough Twilight references already, keep reading, it'll be a normal thing in this story, YAYZ! I can't wait either! For the book AND movie! (Breaking Dawn just so happens to be coming out on my birthday XD YAY!)**

**(: :) (: :)**

**two for being the only one to really say anything about Twilight in your review :D**

_**Wow.. I gave everyone two cookies without knowing it O.o**_

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x_

_-C-H-A-P-T-3-R- -2-_

_-x-Ch**ick** F**li**cks _an_d Tric_**ks**_-x-_

_-xXx-_

"_Oh, so Sora's your name, huh?"_

"Yea, do you have a problem with my name?" Sora asked questioningly, one eyebrow raised slightly. This call was turning into a very interesting one. Even more interesting, in fact, than the wonders of a Twinkie... seriously, how do they get the cream inside that thing? **(A/N: Sorry lol, that was random :D)**

"_No, just asking... Oh, and another thing..."_ The girl started to speak. Sora gets very annoyed when people don't finish their sentences. He wasn't exactly the most patient person in the world after all.

"Hmm?" Sora said, acting barely interested (even though he was). He sighed as he stared at his bright blue Razer cell phone, which by the way took him days of begging and sucking up to get.

"_Gotta go fatty!"_ She laughed into the phone as she hung up. Sora glared at his phone for a long time. He decided then and there that he hated that girl. Part of him would have mentally hit himself, saying that he sort of did deserve it for prank calling a random stranger's number from the local phone book, but that part of him was lost long ago to the evil little monster called puberty, as Sora's sister so bluntly put it.

"Wow... you just got told off by a girl!" Roxas joked, he immediately left the room as soon as that little comment was made. After all, Roxas knew what was coming even while the comment was floating around his head.

"Get back here!" Sora yelled, shaking his fist as he too, left the room, slamming the door behind him. Leaving his blue cell phone on his bed.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

"Wow Kairi! I can't believe you said that!" Naminé said with wide-eyed disbelief. Meanwhile, Kairi held a smug, satisfied smirk proudly upon her face. She had in fact, made sure she won in that little prank call. She wasn't quite sure she knew what she won at, but she knew she won. And at that point, it was all that mattered in her little world which consisted of school, chores, and friends.

Speaking of school, in two days, she would be attending her first year of high school. Edward C. High school. **(A/N: There actually is a school named Edward C. High School, no lie. I looked up high school names and found it. And since this story is already VERY acceptant of the Twilight series, I though, "eh, why not?" :D)** It was a fairly big school, there were actually 4 total teams in all for each grade, each with their own separate teachers. That's FOUR boring math teachers my friend! _Four_.

"Kairi? Kairi... earth to Kai Kai! _Kairi!_" Naminé yelled. Waving a hand in front of her face rapidly. Kairi jumped back a bit in surprise and soon came back to reality.

"Geez Naminé, you'll give me a seizure!" Kairi said with slight annoyance evident in her voice as she waved Naminé's hand away. Naminé laughed at her friend's spacey attitude.

"Daydreaming about that boy I see!" Naminé said jokingly, which made Kairi go slightly pink with embarrassment. But Kairi shook it off and glared at her friend.

"Um... no." Kairi said bluntly, rolling her eyes as she did so. Naminé nodded her head sarcastically.

"Suure... You just keep thinking that." Naminé said as she got up from the pile of pillows the two were sitting on. She was in white silk pajama pants with black skull and cross-bone designs scattered across it and she was wearing a plain white T-shirt. Kairi was wearing pink shorts with a white heart on it's side and a white tank top with the word Angel on it. She herself thought the chosen outfit was way too girly, but Naminé picked it out for her and forced her to wear it.

It's not that she didn't like the occasional pink and the occasional girly word printed on her cloths, but the overall outfit screamed "Mary-Sue" to her for some reason. She would be so much happier with something like what Naminé was wearing. She often complemented her when she wore those pajama pants, they didn't look too girly but was pretty all the same.

"Anyway, do you want a Pepsi? I tried asking you while you _weren't_ thinking about a certain boy." Naminé said as she reached the door. She made little quote signs with her fingers as she said the word "weren't". Kairi folded her arms across her chest and huffed a aggravated sigh.

"I wasn't! I swear, I don't even know what he looks like! How could I daydream about him! Geez!" Kairi said in an irked tone. There was a long, silent pause before Kairi spoke again, this time, her voice came out muffled as she turned her head to one side. "And yes, I want a Pepsi..."

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

"I can't believe she called me fatty! I'm not even fat! She's never even seen me before!" Sora said, still ranting about what that girl said over the phone. It was now exactly five hours later, it was now one o'clock in the morning. The lights were off and they were now in the middle of their ritual of talking for an hour before going to bed. Normally they would stay up later, but they just didn't feel like it that day.

"Yes I did, I'm right behind you. Remember?" Roxas said, trying to talk in the raspy voice, just like the girl had. Sora obviously saw through his friends bad acting skills.

"Roxas..." Sora started, sighing deeply from frustration, rubbing the temples of his forehead.

"Huh?" Roxas looked up from the bed he was sitting on to see the silhouette of Sora in the darkness of the room.

"Kindly shut the hell up." Sora said plainly. Ignoring Roxas and his annoyed look, he sat on the futon on the other side of Sora's room.

"Yea, whatever, get to sleep before your PMS gets any worse." Roxas said, even though he agreed, he had to make a smart little comment before the sentence was over. Roxas wasn't very stubborn at all and would agree to nearly anything if persuaded long enough and if it didn't cause any harm. So things like robbing a bank weren't things that mere persuasion could make him do obviously. This was total and complete contrast to his friend. Sora wont do anything unless it's done his way. Never taking no for an answer. It's almost amazing that they'd been friends for five whole years.

"Roxas, I've taught you well... I can't think of anything to say back... oh well, I'm sure it's just because it's hard to understand gay language. Good night." Sora said with a yawn as he laid down on the futon and covered up.

"Yea, good night... HEY!" Roxas said quickly as he'd realized what Sora just said. But after he heard light snoring from the general direction of the futon, he gave up and put his earplugs in. He always had to because Sora's snoring kept him up at night.

"Hey Sora, Cheesecake..." He waited for a reply but didn't get anything except for more snoring. Whenever he said the name of a sweet of any kind, Sora would instantly say "WHERE?!" So he must be asleep.

Roxas had a huge smile on his face. Roxas had this sort of little ritual he did whenever Sora went to sleep before him. (Which didn't happen very often)

"Now.. what to draw on his face first..."

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

"So, what do you think high school's going to be like Naminé?" Kairi asked as she sipped on her Pepsi. Naminé tilted her head to the side and put her index finger to her chin as she thought.

"Hopefully not like that movie _Mean Girls_." Naminé decided. Kairi shivered at the thought of a high school like the one in _that_ movie.

"I would be the first one to hide in a little corner and never come out again!" Kairi said in all seriousness. Yet a laugh escaped her lips after a minute of keeping a straight face.

"Speaking of movies... wanna watch a chick flick?" Naminé knew that mostly boys use that term to make fun of romance and drama movies, but she used it anyway. She watched as Kairi gave an amiable smile.

"Sure, should we go for happy and cute or sad and depressing?" Kairi asked while opening her purple DVD cabinet. She fingered through the movies to see what she had.

"Hmm... a little of both." Naminé said after thinking a bit. Kairi's smile widened as if that's the answer she was hoping for.

"I have just the movie!" Kairi said as she picked up a DVD that she seemed to have her hand on the whole time. She gave it to Naminé to look at. Seeing the cover and title of the movie made her smile too.

"_A Walk To Remember_, huh?" Naminé said as she handed the movie back to Kairi. "I love that movie, put it in and I'll get the popcorn... and the tissue paper." Naminé said as she got up and left the room. Kairi shrugged and continued fumbling with the DVD player. She just _had_ to laugh at herself. She was _losing_ a fight with an _inanimate object_!

After a few minutes of trying to get it open, she popped the DVD in and got it to the menu screen. And as if on cue, Naminé returned with the popcorn, two Pepsi cans, and a box of tissues.

"Start the movie!" Naminé said eagerly as she plopped herself down on the pile of pillows in front of the TV. She ripped the bag open hastily and opened her Pepsi, taking one drink she set it on the table next to her. Kairi sighed at how fast Naminé was digging through the popcorn and decided that if she didn't start the movie now, she wouldn't get to eat any of the popcorn.

So she began the movie and sat next to Naminé, taking some popcorn whenever Naminé's possessed hand wasn't in the way. Needless to say the popcorn didn't last through the beginning commercials...

Two tissue boxes, five cans of pop, and four bags of popcorn later, (Kairi had about one bag out of those four) they we're ready to go to bed, the movie had just finished, and they we're tired, it was about four in the morning.

"Well good night Kairi, we'd better go to sleep now before it gets light out..." Naminé said groggily as she opened the dark purple curtains for the first time in the past few hours. "Oh crap... too late."

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

"Sora... wake up!" Roxas said as he sat at the foot of the futon, poking his friend stubbornly. Sora groaned in aggravation and turned his back to his friend. Roxas kept up his poking barrage with a mischievous grin on his face.

"No! I'm tired!" Sora said as he yanked the thin blue blanket over his head in an attempts to block out the barrage of pokes Roxas was doing. It was evident that he wouldn't stop poking him until it was over and Sora was up and out of bed.

"C'mon! Wake up Fatty! You're not going to get any skinnier laying in bed!" Roxas joked. He obviously wasn't fat, but calling him fat was just so fun!

"What did you say?!" Sora said angrily as he jumped off of the futon to chase after Roxas. Roxas ran out of the room and into the kitchen with a pleased smirk on his face.

"I said you were fat! Fat fat fat fat FAT!" Roxas called as he ran around the house, Sora trying to catch him all the while.

They were running all through the house until Sora happened to look in the dining room mirror. A look of shock and horror overwhelmed his face as he read what was written on his forehead.

"Twilight 4ever?! What the hell?!"

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x_

"God... I want to go back to bed!" Kairi sighed as she tried getting up, but she was so tired, when her mind told her legs to move, they wouldn't budge. Kairi could if she tried hard enough, she just didn't have the energy. "Do I have to mom?" Kairi whined as she sat up.

"I'll give you money to buy a _Monster _while you're there." Kairi's mom said with a slight smile.

Those five words were definitely enough to get her up and going. She jumped up and scurried around, looking for cloths to wear and a brush to comb out the tangled knots in her long, auburn hair. Monster was her favorite energy drink and she would do almost anything for a Monster too, and her mother knew this. That's exactly why she was sending Kairi to go get some milk at the small grocery store a few blocks away.

Kairi was so busy with her hyper frenzy that she nearly tripped over Naminé, who was still sleeping soundly on top of a dozen or so pillows.

Kairi got ready as fast as possible. When she finished changing and getting ready, she said goodbye to her mom and ran out the door with thoughts of _Monster_, and that mysterious prank caller, in her head.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

**Thank you all for putting up with me this far! And I know this was just as short as the last one, but there's a reason for that, my Internet is up now and I don't know when it'll turn off again so I just slapped on an ending to what I already had. :D Remember...**

_-x-Reviews are L(: :)VE-x-_


	3. Chapter 3:They Finally Meet

**Hey people! Did ya miss me? -hears crickets- well forget you guys! :( lol. Sorry for the late update guys. First I went to Wisconsin Dells for four days because of my birthday... Yea, this was my FIRST vacation ever so I'm not a spoiled rich girl who goes to California on her spare weekends -.- just wanted to clarify that I'm poor and proud! :D Okay, middle class but still... I'm ranting now aren't I? Okay, anyway, Here's how I'm doing this, because of my short attention span, I've somehow lured my mind into a little cage of stupidity that tells me that I can have as many stories as I want and it'll all be fine... Well, I listened to it and now I have THREE stories to work on at once... ONE was hard enough! So I'm going to do one story a a time, I'm going to do this chapter, then the next chappy of my Vampire Knight one that I've been neglecting, THEN get back to my other KH story to do another chapter. **

**One more thing, I'm reading Breaking Dawn right now. YAY! I couldn't get it on the day it came out, I really wanted it on my birthday too :( Oh well, you can rant to me about what happens up to the part where... er... Bella gets mad at Jacob AFTER Jacobs part and where she said that thing about Jacob saying "Nessie", that's where I am, and the end of Jacobs book was just OMG LOL WTF! (That's exactly what my awesome shirt said while I was reading it BTW :D) Trying not to spoil things for anyone, unlike a certain friend of mine :D If any of YOU spoil it for me, I'll totally screw this story up out of spite and I wont repair it for a year, I'm a girl, therefor I can be VERY spiteful. Do you _really _want to take that risk? If you intend on reading Breaking Dawn, 1. Good for you 2. I advise you to not read the reviews because someone might bring up one of the many major spoilers in it, and that wouldn't be fun :D**

**Yep :D Anyway, on to the review replies that I waste my time on because no one reviews. (I'm actually very happy with the number of reviews I get, just ignore my review hungry outburst :D) Seriously though, the more reviews the better :D **

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

_-C-H-A-P-T-3-R -3- _

_-x-T**h****e**y _Fi_n_a_l_l_y _**M**_e**et**-x-_

_-xXx-_

"Sora! Roxas' mom is here! Is he ready?" Sora's mom called from the living room, her and Kara were watching some Drama show together. Sora didn't care much for anything those two watched though, so he couldn't even tell you what show they were watching.

"Yea mom." Sora said as Roxas was about to walk out the door. They said their goodbyes and Sora entered the living room once again.

"Sora? Would you mind going to the grocery store to buy us some milk?" Sora's mom asked the second Sora walked in the room. Sora sighed in aggravation but nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you Sora." She said, handing Sora ten dollars. "Buy yourself something when you're done." Sora's mother said kindly.

Sora's mom doesn't have spiky hair, her hair is the same color as Sora's but pin straight, not much is ever done with it except when she leaves the house. But when she does leave, her hairstyle changes every time. Her eyes are bright green, like Kara's and she has a normal figure, not too fat or skinny.

"Your welcome. Bye mom!" Sora said happily as he slipped his shoes on and headed out the door.

"Hey Sora, why is 'Twilight 4ever' still on your forehead. I thought you scrubbed it off already." Kara said with a small laugh. Sora abruptly stopped at the open doorway, took a step back and with one quick motion, slammed the door shut

"Crap . . ."

_-x-x-x-o X_ _o-x-x-x-_

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me-_

Kairi noticed that of all times, her cell phone started to ring just then. Figuring it was her mom she quickly answered it.

"Hey." Kairi started happily... that happiness turned to annoyance very quickly.

"_What are you doing now?"_ It was the prank caller again. Kairi tried remembering his name . . . Sora right?

"Oh... I'm wiping your friends blood off my hands." Kairi said as she tried stifling a laugh. She did quite a poor job at it though, letting out a small laugh at the very end.

She was actually happy she was taking a shortcut through the park and not many people were there. She imagined what people would think if they had heard this conversation. If she herself heard someone having this discussion. She walked over to a park bench and sat down.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

"Oh really, which friend?" Sora said in the raspy voice, he was getting quite good at it by now. Sora looked around, he was happy no one was around, he had decided to take a shortcut through the park, got bored and decided to prank call that girl again. He was sitting on the park bench in the center of the park, there were four benches in all that formed a circle around a rather large water fountain. The only one around was a girl on the bench opposite him. Funny, she was also on a cell phone.

"_The one that wouldn't stop prank calling people..."_ The girl said, seeming slightly ticked off. He looked again at the girl on the opposite bench. _She _looked ticked off. _"Could she . . . nah . . ."_ Sora shook off that idea quickly. What are the odds?

"Oh, real specific." Sora stated, rolling his eyes. He looked over at the other girl again, she was still annoyed. Even more so than last time.

"_You know what fatty? I don't have time to deal with you."_ The girl yelled, Sora took a quick glance at the girl on the bench. She was screaming too. _"Okay, freaky . . . Could she really . . . nah..."_

_Click_

She hung up on Sora. He quickly looked over at the girl again. She was now stuffing the phone angrily into her purple purse. Coincidence much?

He had an idea, he would call her back and see if she picks up. If she did then without a doubt it would be her.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say-_

Kairi was honestly starting to get incessantly sick of that song. She made a mental note to herself: Change ring tone to _Sanctuary _later. She picked up the phone and for the first time, noticed a boy on the opposite bench. He had a weird facial expression on him too, sort of a mix between amazement and total W-T-F...ness. Kairi just added the ness to the end because it sounded cooler.

"Leave me alone! Geez!" Kairi said as she picked up the phone, she didn't even bother with the annoying raspy voice.

"_Uh . . . you wouldn't happen to be at the park would you?"_ the boy asked in his normal voice.

"Why, you stalker?" Kairi asked, looking around rapidly. _" Great, just what I need, a stalker."_ She saw no one around but that boy sitting on the bench.

"_Because, there's a girl on the opposite bench as me, and she hung up when you did, looked annoyed at the same time you were and everything."_ Sora explained nervously. Kairi looked over, once again, at the boy on the opposite end of her —talking on the phone— at a bench opposite her.

"Um, there's a boy on the opposite end of the bench I'm sitting on..." Kairi said with a small laugh. This was just weird, Kairi now shared the same look as the boy on the other bench.

"_Okay, I'm going to get up now, and walk to the fountain- there is a fountain by you right?"_ Sora asked me, as if he even needed to.

"Yea." Kairi said, staring at the boy questioningly.

"_And you get up too. Honestly, I'm 99 percent convinced that that's you, but still, I don't want to just walk up to someone and act like I know them."_ Sora explained. Kairi nodded as she got up and walked over to the fountain, the boy did the same until they were face to face.

"Hey, Sora?" Kairi asked... as if she had to. It was silent for a minute, until they both burst into fits of laughter. They laughed for a long time. It was only after they had finished laughing that they realized there really was no reason to laugh.

"Wow. Why are you here anyway?" Sora asked out of the blue.. then it dawned on him that he didn't even know her name. So he quickly added in, "But before you answer that, I don't really think it's fair that you know _my_ name and I don't know _yours_." Sora added as he sat down on the stone edge of the fountain. Kairi did the same. Wondering why she was having an engaging conversation with a complete stranger in the first place.

"Oh, oops. My name's Kairi." Kairi said with a slight smile. " And my mom told me to go to the grocery store to get milk." Sora was shocked at this, in fact he looked like a broken down machine.

"Are you kidding me?! That's where _I'm_ going, _and_ I'm going to get milk!" Sora said, still in mental shock. Kairi rolled her eyes in disbelief. There was no way, simply no way.

"You don't believe me? See, here's the ten dollars my mom gave me to buy it." Sora said as he pulled the money out of his pocket. As he did so, a white piece of paper fell out of the wad of money.

"Huh?" Sora said as he bent over to pick it up. Straightening out the paper, he read it and got an irked expression on his face, letting out of slightly annoyed growl. He started reading it out loud in a very aggravated tone.

"See, this is proof . . .

_If this boy doesn't have milk with him when he goes to pay for everything, don't give him anything until he has the milk IN HIS HANDS._"

Sora read, Kairi then had a satisfied look on her face.

"Fine, I'm convinced." Kairi said with a laugh. Sora on the other hand, was not laughing in the slightest. He was very disappointed actually.

"She doesn't trust me enough to leave it to me to get milk? Geez, thanks mom!" Sora said sarcastically, throwing the crumpled piece of paper on the floor. Kairi laughed at Sora's actions. He couldn't be more that a year or two older than her at the most, yet he acted so young.

"I don't really blame her though." Kairi said, scooting away from Sora more and more. She wasn't about to get pushed into the fountain after all. " You got yelled at just last night."

"True... true. But still! She doesn't think I'm _that_ stupid, does she?" Sora asked with an aggravated sigh. Kairi rolled her eyes and smiled. For all she knew. He _was_ that stupid. (He is a boy after all) Which goes back to the question of why she was talking to a total stranger, she didn't even know _that_ much.

"Who knows, moms can be dumb like that." Kairi said, shrugging her shoulders. Sora had to laugh at this, it was the truth after all.

"Yea, especially mine." Sora said, crossing his arms in annoyance. Kairi smirked slightly but it was gone soon enough.

Kairi stood up and stretched her arms. As she started to walk away she turned her head to look at Sora. "Coming?" She said finally. Sora looked confused. _"That's just like a boy . . ."_ She thought sadly.

"Huh?" Was all Sora could say to Kairi's comment, as if what she said was too difficult for his mind to grasp.

"Well, are you coming with me, are are you just going to sit there and strike up a conversation with yourself? We're going to the same place right?" Kairi asked with a smile. Sora just nodded as a reply as he stood up.

"Hey, by the way... what school are you going to? School starts Monday you know, at least it does for me." Sora asked Kairi. Kairi thought a minute, even though she really shouldn't have to.

"I'm going to my first year of _Edward C._ _High School_, where are you going?" Kairi asked curiously. Sora looked like a deer in the headlights after that.

"Get out! Now way!" Sora said, shocked, making random arm movements at random times. "That's where _I'm _going! . . . And where my sister goes . . ." Sora mumbled as his eye twitched slightly. This made Kairi crack up.

"Okay, so, the extremely unlikely event that two random people that prank called each other meet, actually happened, _then_ we find out that we're going to the same school together. Creepy." Kairi decided as she summed up everything that happened. Sora nodded with with a smile.

"And don't forget that we're going to the same place to get milk . . . at the same time!" Sora added suddenly. Making Kairi laugh a little.

They talked the whole way there, Kairi talked about who Naminé was and things about her. Sora did the same, he talked about Roxas and his life. They had reached there destination in no time. A sign hung above the door that read _Berkley's Foods_ In big, red letters.

"Oh wonderful . . . new worker . . ." Kairi said with a sigh. Sora looked over the counter to see a boy with long, silver hair that came down a little past his shoulders.He was trying to satisfy a customer while simultaneously sweeping the floor. Sora smirked as he watched the almost funny scene.

Old Man Berkley wasn't the most sociable guy out there. Nothing was good enough for him, the pay was minimum, and not one worker has stayed working in that store for more than two weeks. Over time a challenge was set for this job. Everyone in town said that anyone who could hold a job there for at least a month earned bragging rights, which in this case, those bragging rights meant popularity. Some even said it could get you into a college, which... if the college knew about Old Man Berkley, and found out someone kept that job for over a month, they would probably search for him to ask if he'd like a full scholarship! Yea, he's that bad.

"Riku said he was getting a job, but I didn't think he was going to get one _here_." Sora's smirk grew wider as a box fell on Riku's head. He clumsily picked it up while rubbing the huge bump on his head, while sweeping the floor, while he _still_ tended to the unfortunate customer.

"Huh? You know him?" Kairi asked, confused as she watched Riku get very frustrated at everything he had to do. Soon they saw the customer leave, looking angry and Riku looked depressed. She had long black hair and looked sort of like the Gothic type. She wore an _Avenged Sevenfold_ T-shirt and loose jeans. She looked to be around twenty or so.

"I swear to god that that was the _worst_ service I've had in all my life! He actually thought sweeping was more important than me! The customer!" The customer grumbled as she neared the door. "I'm reporting him ASAP!" Kairi looked very concerned for Riku, after all, that must've been a _very _stressful situation.

"Wait! Miss..." Kairi said, trying to get her attention nervously. She turned around quickly with a ticked off expression on her face. Sora smiled and waved nervously behind Kairi.

"What? I'm a very busy person so make it quick!" The woman snapped angrily as Sora scooted behind Kairi for protection.

"Please don't tell on my friend, it's his first day and his boss is _really_ mean. Riku's actually expected to sweep _while_ he handles the cash register." Kairi said sweetly with puppy dog eyes looking up at the girl. She rolled her eyes with a look of disinterest on her face.

"Uh huh. Whatever, that doesn't change anything." The girl said stubbornly as she turned to walk away. Kairi looked down sadly.

"Oh well, I guess he'll never go to college..." Kairi trailed off at the end of the sentence sadly. The girl stopped abruptly and turned around to face Kairi.

"What?" The girl asked, clearly aggravated but at least now, she was interested.

"Oh, you see, his parents wont pay for college and they told him he has to pay for it himself... oh well, I guess he'll just never be a doctor like he always dreamed..." Kairi said sweetly but sadly as her eyes seemed to water a bit. Sora was shocked at her lying skills, she didn't even know him, yet she was getting him out of _so_ much trouble.

"Oh... fine! I won't complain if it makes you stop staring at me with those big eyes!" The girl huffed as she stomped out the door, not even turning around to close the doors. Sora and Kairi both watched in silence as the door slowly closed itself.

"That was..." Sora said, nearly speechless. He suddenly started jumping up and down hyperly. "_Awesome! _Oh my god Kairi! That... that was so... COOL!" Sora said, still not believing that she pulled it off.

"Yes yes, I know. I'm awesome aren't I?" Kairi said as she walked up to Riku. "You owe me big." She told him plainly as she placed both her hands on the counter. Riku did a double take, he didn't even know anyone else walked in and now he apparently _owed_ a girl he didn't even know?

"Um... Do I know you?" Riku asked, confused as he continued to sweep up the floor.

"No, but I know you..." Kairi said menacingly in an attempt to scare Riku. Which seemed to work because he got a weird look on his face as soon as the words left Kairi's mouth. This made Sora roll his eyes as he walked up to the counter.

"She's my friend, don't let her freak you out. She's good at that." Sora said with a sigh. Riku looked up for the first time to see Sora and Kairi by the counter. Riku nodded for a quick second then hurried on with his work.

"God Riku! Slow down!" Sora said as he not once took his eyes off Riku's furious brooming. Kairi was staring on in awe as Riku swept like his life - or more accurately, his job - depended on it. "No wonder you have gray hair! You're stressing yourself out!"

"No way! I'm staying on this job for a month! I have to! And it's SILVER damn it! _Not_ gray!" Riku said as he swept the dust and dirt up into the dust pan and hastily dumped everything into the garbage can.

"Uh huh..." Kairi said, rolling her eyes. She just didn't understand why anyone would want this job, popularity wasn't _everything_.

"He's trying to impress My si—Someone." Sora corrected himself quickly as if finishing his sentence was too much to bare. Riku rolled his eyes as if there was no reason for Sora to act the way he was.

"Who?" Kairi asked with general interest as she leaned in, closer to Riku.

"Well..." Riku started with a smug smirk on his face. Kairi looked to see that it was directed to Sora, who let out a deep, aggravated sigh. "Her name's Kara." Riku said, not once taking his smug green eyes off of Sora. **(A/N: XD . . . Mr. Smiley says it all.)**

"Nasty." Sora said, he sounded as if he had to eat rotten eggs. He even wrinkled his nose in disgust. A look of confusion spread across Kairi's face.

"You know her?" Kairi asked Sora, she just didn't get what was going on. Sora took in as much air as he possibly could fit into his lungs and sighed heavily.

"Remember that older sister I told you about . . ." Sora started in a worn out tone as he shook his head in clear disappointment. Kairi's mouth started to twitch upward and then suddenly, she burst out into uncontrollable fits of laugher.

"I can't help it Sora, your sister's hot!" Riku said as he looked around for more things to do before he got fired. Kairi wasn't much help to Sora considering she was still holding her gut and laughing.

"That's just not right dude." Sora said as he glared intensely at Riku. Though Riku wasn't even paying attention to Sora anymore. He was now dusting the counter around Kairi and Sora's hand. "What can you see in that . . . that . . . THING?!"

"He's right you know." Kairi said as she gently moved her hand to allow Riku to clean the counter where her hand was . . . _before_ her hand got run over."Having a crush on your friends sister is just a _little_ messed up, don't you think?" Kairi started to walk to the refrigerated section. The answer really wasn't worth her time anyway. All she cared about now was her milk... and of coarse her Monster, sweet, sweet Monster. She decided on orange this time, she didn't get it very ofter and she was starting to forget how it tasted.

"Kairi, earth to Kairi! Your going all space-cadet-like on me!" Sora said as he waved his hand over Kairi's zoned face.

"Huh... oh. Heh, sorry." Kairi said, clearly embarrassed. She looked around for a bit. First at the alignment of chips on the next isle down. Then at her own hand, she almost forgot about the monster in her hand. **(A/N: Wow, she DOES space off a lot :D)** She smiled brilliantly as she bolted towards Riku and placed the Caffeine overload of a drink on the counter and got her money out of her purple purse.

"That can cause heart failure you know . . . and I hear it makes it so you can't have kids." Riku said in a know-it-all way. Kairi rolled her eyes. **(A/N: Riku you liar, that is NOT true! Lol, But the heart failure part IS true if you have too many a day, it says it right on the can... I wonder why I'm still alive? XD)**

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that . . ." Kairi said. So she _had_ heard it more than once. In a way that only proved Riku's statement.

"Uh huh, that'll be 2.84." Riku said as he scratched his head. "But somehow I think that you already knew that." Riku said as he stared at Kairi's necklace that she had made entirely from Monster tops. **(A/N: I made one of those :D. I'm talking about the thing you use to open the Monster can with on the top of the can that have all different colors. It looks really cool :3)** She had about 20 on the chain already.

"Actually, it's two _sixty-_four. Look again." Kairi said in the same know-it-all voice Riku had used to describe one of many of the Monster side effects . . . the ones that no one cares about anyway, I mean, Birth Defects? Heart failure? How stupid. Riku looked again and saw that she was right. Riku slowly turned his gaze back to Kairi in amazement.

"That's just creepy, you know the _exact_ price." Riku said, shaking his head, still in utter amazement. Sora came up to the counter once again.

"Did you expect anything less? Look at how hyper she is! No wonder too, with all the Monster caps on her necklace!" Sora said, pointing at Kairi, who rolled her eyes. (She knew it was true though)

"You shouldn't be talking." Kairi said as she glared at Sora. Sora had a smug smirk on his face as she said this. (She didn't know it, but Kairi had just complemented him in Sora's mind)

"I'm not the one drinking Monster now am I?" Sora said accusingly. Riku just looked at both people as they spoke, listening to their conversation — Okay, more like a "friendly" argument — all the while trying not to laugh. He eventually started laughing anyway though.

"Do I hear _laughing_ in my shop?! RIKU!!" A voice of an old man yelled from the back room. Everyone froze. It was Old Man Berkley . . .

"RIKU!! Answer me!" His voice sounded like it was about to go out any minute, you could almost hear his bones rattle as he opened the door from the back room.

"What is it sir, er... master, I mean your majesty?" Riku said, he was taking the "I'm going to suck up as much as possible method. It works wonders for most old people. But Old Man Berkley wasn't "most old people".

"Why were you laughing?! This is not a time to laugh! It's a time to work! To make money . . . for ME! You hear that boy?" Berkley yelled at poor Riku. The only thing holding him up was his cane, his hair was pure white and he was partially bald on the top of his head. He had a permanent scowl on his face and cold eyes. One time, Roxas went as him for Halloween . . . A kid started crying, saying, "Mommy! It's Owd Man Berkwey! He's gonna eat me!"

"I'm sorry, It'll never happen again." Riku said humbly with his head down.

"You're right it's never going to happen again!" Riku waited for the traditional "You're fired!" that everyone else that worked here at heard. "That'll cost you this weeks pay!" Berkley yelled as he walked as fast as he could to his back room.

Everyone slowly let out their held breath.

"Gotta work! Gotta work!" Riku said as he looked for something to do, but he couldn't think of one thing to do.

"I'll leave you to that and go get my milk." Sora said as he backed up and ran to the refrigerated section. He knew what Riku was like when he acted this way. He would snap at you if you got too close.

He quickly grabbed his milk and grabbed a Hershey's bar. But for some reason, Riku wasn't paranoid anymore, and he had a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. Sora turned to the source of this and sighed.

"Kara, what the _hell _are you doing here?" Sora asked. A look of disgust overcame his face.

"Aww, is that any way to treat your caring sister?" She asked sarcastically. Then she looked at Riku and glared. "Hey, lover boy, my face is up here." She said calmly. Riku looked away and whistled a tune like nothing happened.

"Sorry, my eyes have a mind of there own sometimes." Riku said playfully. Kara rolled her eyes. Kairi who was silent most of the time hit Riku over the head.

"Pervert." Kairi said as she walked over by Sora.

"Don't worry, Riku's harmless. He acts like a wild animal at times, but harmless none the less." Sora said with a laugh. "Besides, what's Riku staring at? I don't see anything worth looking at." Sora said teasingly. Kara glared at him.

"Geez Sora! That's so mean!" Kairi said as she turned her back to him. Sora looked confused while Kara started laughing.

"Hey Sora! I approve!" Kara said with a smirk. Sora was still confused.

"Of what?!" Sora said, getting very ticked off. Ah sibling love, isn't it great?

"Of you're new girlfriend." Kara said, laughing. Sora turned all red, Kairi turned white, and Riku turned blue from holding his breath (the only thing he could do to keep from laughing and getting fired). You'd think it was the Fourth of July.

"Hey! She's not my—" Sora said in self defense. Kairi fidgeted like a caged animal while Riku was half dead from oxygen deprivation. Kairi was at the state of wanting to crawl in a hole and die.

"Sure . . ." Kara said sarcastically, watching Sora's glare intensify. "Oh don't worry, I believe you, who would fall for someone like you anyway?" Kara said with a cold smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora yelled out of pure annoyance. Riku was about to bust, he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"What do you think it means? Anyway, Mom said that you were taking too long so, she said that you had to give me the money and I get to buy the milk." Kara said, holding her hand out for money. Sora grumbled something inaudible.

"Fine, here." Sora said as he handed his sister the money, he went to buy the Hershey's bar but realized he just gave Kara the money. He then said that one _**magical**_word that starts with a F and ends with a K

"Aww, so sorry, if you didn't spend so much time flirting with your girlfriend maybe you would've got that Hershey's bar." Kara smirked as she paid for her milk and Hershey's bar.

"You piss me off, you know that?". Sora said plainly, an edge of aggravation in his voice. Ah, the joys of having siblings.

"It's what I'm here for. Bye-bye!" Kara said, waving good bye as she stepped out the door.

"Oh, just wait, I'm gonna burn her Twilight book when I get home!" Sora grumbled. Kairi glared at him intensely.

"Hey! That's my favorite book! Don't burn it!" Kairi said, she was clearly mad at him like he had said some sort of forbidden taboo.

Sora immediately grabbed a Twix bar and tried to open it.

"Sora! Put that back! You don't have the money to pay for that!" Riku said. "Plus, you can't chew _this one_ over with a Twix!"

Kairi started laughing uncontrollably, there were even tears in her eyes. Sora and Riku looked surprised.

"Well look at that . . . I chewed it over with a Twix." Sora said, he was about to laugh but then remembered something.

"Oh shit . . . Berkley!" Sora said, he quickly grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her out of the shop while Kairi was still laughing. She stopped immediately after she realized she was being pulled out of the store. "Are you _trying_ to get Riku fired?" Sora asked in amazement after he let go of her hand. He was not about to turn this into a cliché where it took him twenty and a half minutes to let go and then it would become very awkward and why was he thinking about this right now?

"Oh!" Kairi put her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry! Oh my god!" Kairi said in hysterics. "Is he fired yet?" Kairi tried peering through the glass door.

"No, Old Man Berkley's social skills aren't the only thing thats a bit . . . um . . . _lacking_. He has sucky hearing too." Sora explained. Kairi nodded.

"I see . . ." Kairi said with a relieved sigh.

_In you and I there's a new land,_

_angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary—_

"What." Kairi asked through her cell phone.

"_What's taking you so long?! What the hell are you doing!?" _Kairi had to pull the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go def.

"I'm with a friend Mom!" Kairi pleaded. Sora just stood there with a confused look on his face. He could hear Kairi's mom perfectly since she was so loud.

"_Oh! Who is this "friend" Naminé is waiting to be picked up now."_ Kairi's mom asked stubbornly.

"A— a new friend!" Kairi said, getting fed up with her mom already.

"_This "new friend" is a boy isn't it! You're dating someone without telling me aren't you! Oh you better come back to this house a virgin or I swear to god you'll never get another Monster again!"_ Kairi's mom started jumping to conclusions . . . again. Sora's eyes went wide (Behold Sora's face O.O . . . yea).

"My god! Mom! What do you take me for? Brittney Spears?! Or do you think I'm Miley Cyrus now?" Kairi said.

"_Fine... I trust you this time."_ Kairi felt it was safe now to put the phone up to her ear again. _"BUT IF YOU STAY OUT LIKE THAT WITHOUT TELLING ME AGAIN! . . ."_ Kairi put her phone away from her ear and started rubbing her ear that had just gone partially def.

"Okay mom. Bye." Kairi said, still in total shock and embarrassment.

"_Bye dear."_ Kairi's mom said in a sweet tone. Kairi hung up first.

"Um . . . wow." Sora said. "By any chance is your mom bi-polar?" Sora was in total and complete shock. It's not everyday a mom goes off like that.

"It hasn't been proven, but, that's what we all think." Kairi said, half out of it.

"Well, you should probably go before she makes you take "THE test". Sora said. Kairi laughed.

"Yea, see ya!" Kairi said as she waved goodbye happily. Sora waved too.

They parted there ways and went home, apparently they lived on opposite directions.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

"Um... Okay . . ." Riku said, obviously confused. "I just _love_ how people just leave without a single good-bye." Riku then continued his sweeping for the eighth time today.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

**That chapter ended badly buy I really didn't know how to close it so . . . deal.**

**And since I forgot to do it before . . . Time for my famous . . .**

**!REVIEW REPLIES!**

**--xx-- Sweetydreamer --xx--**

**Aww, you read my last story? THANK YOU! You probably know by now that I posted a new chapter. What a SHORT writers block huh? (: :)**

**--xx-- CrystalNami --xx--**

**Yea, A Walk to Remember was such an awesome movie. And that's awesome that you like Roxas in this since my friend is convinced I subliminally based his character on me and Sora's on her. I don't disagree with that either lol. And yea, I was like O.O when I saw Edward C. High School. It's a school in Nevada I think. True, he just seems like the kind of person to take offense to being called fatty. . . like my friend, which would mean my friend is probably right about the whole subliminally adding our personalities thing XD (: :)**

**--xx-- Rikki --xx--**

**Do they make Vault with Vanilla? Or do you add it in? (I love Vault too, but it doesn't get me as hyper lol) And yea, it's an awesome book. Edward Bella PWNS! Lol And Star 67 my friend, Star 67 (The only was to prank call nowadays XD) Just add that before the number and it hides your name and number. But they can still track you down with the police if they get pissed, and that wouldn't be fun XD (: :)**

**--xx-- Caitlin --xx--**

**Yea, I never thought of that, weird, yet so true. XD (: :)**

**--xx-- rockerchik45 --xx--**

**Aww, I get a cookie! Wait. . . Sora didn't cook this did he? He sucks at cooking. (Inside joke from my other story lol) -Tastes- No, tastes fine XD (: :)**

**--xx-- Dark Sanctuary --xx--**

**Yay! People care about what I write! Don't you? -Hears crickets- Oh forget you! But thankies for the review! (: :)**

**Remember. . .**

_Reviews are L(: :)VE_

**And since my friend Caitlin is being a meanie about it.**

**The "Reviews are Love" Statement is owned by Caitlin (Forgot her new username hehe . . .) I just made it awesome by replacing the O with a cookie, so technically, this is NOT copyright infringement. Just my clever little mind finding loopholes in the system! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Possessed Doors and Monster

**Hi! I'm back! O.O I love you all, no lie. I have ELEVEN reviews. . . O.O Holy (Insert word that should not be said in front of children here) I have TWELVE now. It's from my friend but still C8! . . . Now I have ANOTHER ONE!!! I'm so happy WOOHOO! LUCKY THIRTEEN lol XD. I started out with two at a time in my first story! Every single one of you deserve a big hug CX. Words can't express how happy your reviews make me! I've never had ten or more reviews for a single chapter! Notice how all my sentences end in exclamation points! XD I know, my hyperness is getting annoying. I'll stop lol. But you all NEED to promise me you wont stop reviewing now. That's what happened with another one of my stories. I comment on how awesome they are for reviewing so much, then I only get one review O.O lol. Ehem. Anyway. . . I was asked a question in one of my reviews as to why Kairi didn't leave with her milk, well, I SWEAR that I planned that all along!**

**Sora: No you didn't, you're just trying to cover up for your mistakes.**

**Me: I PLANNED IT ALL ALONG! YOU GOT THAT?!**

**Sora: Yes your highness. But why didn't you update your _other_ story? I NEED to know what Kairi wanted to tell me!**

**Me: Because I didn't, I just felt a sudden urge to write _this_ story.**

**Sora: Mean person. I practically get tortured in this story. That's why you're writing it aren't you?! Are you listening to me?**

**Me: Anyway, ignoring Sora's rant for the moment, I'll write in my other story after this. Promise. I just love this story so much, it's like having a baby without all the hassles of pregnancy and diaper changing. XD My other story is like a little brother, rewarding at times but mostly just a pain in the place where the sun don't shine. XD**

**Sora: (Still being ignored) Hellllooooooo. Anybody out there?**

_x-x-x-o-X-o-x-x-x_

_C-H-A-P-T-3-R -4-_

_-x- _Po_sse**sse**d_ D_o_**or**_s a**nd**_ Mon_s_te_r -x-_

Kairi opened the door to her house silently, well, at least tried to, it made a loud creaky sound when she tried opening it slowly. So she figured opening it fast would work. Well it didn't. It somehow managed to make such a disturbing sound Kairi had to cover her ears to block it out.

"_Just my luck, the door chooses now out of all times to get possessed."_ Kairi thought to herself gravely. Kairi finally got the door open to find her mother gazing at her angrily. Kairi smiled nervously, then her smile disappeared as quickly as it came when she saw her mom looking at her hand—her _empty_ hand—and started to speak.

"Kairi, where is the _milk_." Kairi's mom wasn't very happy, her Bi-polar thing was starting to kick in.

Kairi sweat-dropped. And then Kairi went into the long, _"truthful"_ , story of why she didn't have her milk.

". . . And that's how ninjas stole my milk." Kairi finished her long speech with an oblivious smile. You could almost hear the crickets in the background. Kairi's mom wasn't buying it, not at all. She crossed her arms sternly and glared at her child.

"Kairi?" Kairi's mom said with an exasperated sigh. Kairi was still smiling. She knew that this would never work, but she was in denial at the time and had to come up with something very quickly. **(A/N: Come on, who's never blamed the ninjas on something before? You did too, don't lie. lol XD)**

"Yes?" Kairi asked, still happy, still oblivious.

"Get the hell out of this house and don't come back until I get my milk. . . I'm taking your Monster too by the way." Kairi's mom said as she snatched the Monster away. A look of horror came over Kairi's face as she reached out to her Monster.

"But Mom!" Kairi took one look at her moms face and decided, best not go there. "Yes Mother." Kairi said with a sigh as she walked out the door solemnly with her money in hand. The door wasn't possessed this time around and shut normally without hissing and growling at her. Go figure.

After she closed the door she looked around to see the world around her. It was getting late. Kairi still had to work on her hair for an hour! She had to look nice on her first day. She started walking down the sidewalk as she watched the cars fly by, each in their own world, not even noticing anyone else.

When Kairi was bored (like she was then) she would glimpse at them as they passed her and wondered what family they went home to, where they were going, and what they were like. She thought it was a great way to pass the time. She wondered if anyone else did this.

"Hey Kai—"

"Ah! Stalker!" Kairi screamed until she heard a familiar laugh. She turned around to see none other than Sora standing there, laughing. Kairi had traces of annoyance upon her face. Sora crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"Stalker huh? Wow, I've never been called _that_ before!" Sora said sarcastically. Kairi glared and Sora swore that he heard a slight growl coming from Kairi's general direction.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Kairi said as she rolled her eyes. "You'll give me a heart attack one day!"

"I think your Monster will give you a heart attack before I do." Sora said with a smirk. Kairi sighed heavily and looked at her feet in depression. Sora tilted his head to the left and scrunched his eyebrows in thought, wondering what he did wrong. He could never tell with girls.

"Don't mention the Monster. My mom took it from me." Kairi said sadly, she tried keeping her voice less whiny, but she failed epically .

"See, that's why you don't get hyper off the Monster until _after_ you come home." Sora said jokingly. "And I'm here because Kara got the wrong kind of milk." Sora said, laughing lightly. A look of confusion played across Kairi's face.

"But. . . _you_ picked out the milk." Kairi said, scratching her head in confusion. Sora laughed nervously in response. They both had to admit. They were both a little messed up in the head. Kairi is just all out Schizo and Sora's absent minded.

"About that. . . I think I picked out the wrong milk myself." Sora said, smiling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head casually. Kairi rolled her eyes, but she was laughing at the same time. Yea, definitely Schizo

"How do you pick out the wrong milk?" Kairi asked suddenly. " They're freaking color coded!" Kairi uttered in disbelief. Sora gave her a look of mock hurt.

"I'm color blind." Sora stated plainly. Kairi raised one eyebrow and scratched her head. She was coming up with a plan to get him to confess that he wasn't color blind.

"Oh yea, what color is my hair?" Kairi asked stubbornly. Sora didn't waste time answering, which is really stupid once you think about it. If you're color blind, you have to think for awhile before answering.

"Blue." Sora said quickly. Kairi pointed her finger at him accusingly. Sora jumped back in surprise at her quick movement.

"Aha! So you _aren't_ color blind!" Kairi said smugly. Sora scratched his head in confusion and disbelief. Kairi was waiting impatiently for him to answer.

"But, I said you had blue hair when it's actually red—crap." Kairi's straight face slowly turned into a smile. She got him. Kairi – One. Sora – Zilch

"See? I gotcha! I knew you weren't color blind. I be smart." Kairi said while trying to suppress her laughter. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"You_ be_ smart?" Sora said sarcastically. Kairi nodded and laughed. People were starting to stare. The two were just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, doing _nothing_ like the annoying teenagers they were.

"Yes, I _be_ smart." Kairi said, still laughing. Sora just rolled his eyes and called her a retard under his breath. Then his phone started to ring.

_She's a dwelling place for demons._

_She's a cage for every unclean spirit,_

_every filthy bird_

_and makes us—_

"Hello?" Sora spoke into his phone. Kairi tried getting close enough to hear the conversation, to the point where she was leaning over his shoulder and was millimeters away from poor Sora's ear, nearly falling and sending them both to the hard cement in the process. Now pretty much everyone who walked by stared at the two.

"_You'd better be home soon or you're grounded." _It was _Sora's_ mom that got to yell this time. Sora rolled his eyes defiantly and Kairi rolled her eyes for a different reason, how _dare_ he have one of her favorite rock songs for his ring tone.

"Sure mom. I'm getting to the store right now." Sora said monotonously. Kairi sighed. They'd lost track of time again. Kairi was now wondering if she had gotten around to hiding her mother's prized belt. . . it was covered with rhinestones and it didn't feel nice when you were whacked with it. **(A/N: My mom's been resorting to the belt, I got it a few hours ago O.O SAVE ME! XD)**

_You'd better."_ Sora's mom said threateningly, then she spoke away from the phone._"Kara! Put Sora's diary down! . . . Ohh. . . it says _what _about a girl?"_

"Stop reading my diary! Er, I mean journal!" Sora complained. Kairi cracked up laughing, holding her gut as if it would explode any given moment. She just didn't understand it. Girls could call diaries whatever they wanted to. But if a guy has a diary, he's considered gay, yet calling it a journal is okay since it's not really a diary (But it really is, just don't tell Sora that, he'll yell at you). Curse men and their manly journals.

"_She called him a fatty over the phone? Let me see that thing!" _Sora's mom said suddenly, Sora was in utter distress. He rubbed his forehead in exhaustion and sighed angrily. Kairi laughed lightly, it made Sora's eye twitch in the slightest as he hung up the phone.

"Haha, sucks to be you." Kairi giggled, then stopped to think. "I guess I _did_ win that 'prank war' didn't I? If I ticked you off to the point that you had to bitch and moan to your diary—oh, I'm sorry,I mean _manly_ journal—about me." Kairi let out one quick laugh which annoyed Sora to no end. The only thing that could possibly make him even _madder _thanhe already had been was if she said "I'm not laughing _at_ you, I'm laughing _with_ you"! Sora's left eye twitched slightly and his mouth was turned down into a annoyed pout.

"Wow Sora, if looks could kill. . ." Kairi eyed him suspiciously. Sora rolled his eyes and started walking toward the supermarket from hell, Kairi, reluctantly, following him.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

They were now back at the store, old man Berkley was still in his back room doing god knows what (You thought of something nasty just now didn't you? Don't lie!). And Riku looked up from his magazine. Apparently he'd finally realized that if he scrubbed the counter any more that there would be nothing left of it. Kairi had figured Riku would be somewhat surprised that he was back but he wasn't. All Riku did was smile slightly and give a small wave.

"Yo." Riku greeted with little interest. "Got the wrong milk again Sora?" Riku turned the page of his magazine. He was leaning against the light blue counter and looked really bored.

"Kind of." Sora laughed nervously and started walking backwards to the milk area. "I guess I'll go exchange it no—Whoa!" Sora tripped over his own feet and crashed into a rack full of chips. Kairi turned around quickly to see Sora sitting on the floor with chip bags around him and one on top of his head.

"Oh wow, Sora, are you okay?" Kairi asked politely. Sora was thinking about how nice she was at this moment. "You're such a klutz!" Kairi quickly changed her attitude as if Sora had become a burden.

"Never mind." Sora said under his breath as he got up, Kairi tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What?" Kairi asked as she started picking up the Frito bags on the tiled floor. Sora joined in reluctantly, after all, cleaning up his own messes was just _so_ frustratingly hard (sarcasm).

"Oh, nothing." Sora trailed off as the last Frito bag was put in it's proper place. Kairi rolled her eyes and sighed. She noticed that she sighed a lot that day and needed to stop.

"Dumb and Dumber, can you hurry up please, I get to close up shop after you leave." Riku yawned as he turned the page of his magazine. Kairi snarled in annoyance as she stomped over to the counter. At first she was just going to yell but then she got curious.

"What are you reading anyway?" Kairi said with an obvious attitude. Riku looked up and smiled devilishly as he hid it from her.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Riku said with a grin. Kairi rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. It was official, she was having her irritable period. You all can guess what that's supposed to mean, if you can't, ask your mommy, don't forget to ask for a Big Kid's Meal from Burger King too.

"Oh course I want to know. Are you retarded?" Kairi said, glaring at Riku as his smirk widened playfully.

"Sports Illustrated." He said coolly, handing it to Kairi. She took one look at it and placed it onto the the counter, eyes closed as if in disappointment. Sora snickered, he was looking over her shoulder to see what Idiot was reading. Kairi slowly opened her eyes to look at Riku with little emotion.

"Swimsuit edition? Figures." Kairi picked the magazine up again as if to inspect it further but then suddenly smirked and threw it at Riku with all her strength. He held his arm up to block it immediately. Sora started pointing and laughing.

"Hey Sora, at least I don't have Playboy under my bed. This magazine is Old Man Berkley's anyway." Riku said slyly. Sora's jaw practically dropped to the floor. Kairi gave Sora a look as if to say "You perverted bastard", ignoring the fact that the magazine was Old Man Berkley's, in any other circumstance she would be laughing her guts out. Anyway, Kairi – Two. Riku – One. Sora – Still zip.

"I think that's _your_ bed you're thinking about. Oh wait, I forgot, that's not _Playboy_ under your bed, it's _Seventeen, _you know, the one that girls look at just to see guys shirtless. I saw all the coupons for nail polish were taken out too. How does hot pink look on you're nails?" Sora said while raising one eyebrow. All Riku could do was glare intensely. Kairi – Two. Riku – One. Sora – Epic Overkill.

"Dude, that was just harsh and below the belt." Riku said, his eye started twitching slightly. Sora laughed, he was acting like a woman, everyone knows how spiteful they can be too. **(A/N: A woman's ONLY flaw :D BWAHAHAHARHARTHARSDAYS!)**

"Yes, yes it was, not like it hurt you like it would hurt a man though, so no worries." Sora said with a fake smile. Kairi went bug eyes. Two words popped into her head. Cat fight. She was definitely enjoying herself. Then she remembered that if she didn't get home within five minutes she would be in deep trouble.

"I'd hate to break up you're mini Jerry Springer time but I have to go." Kairi said as she went to the back and got her milk, Sora rolled his eyes and went back to the milk section as well and got, hopefully, the right milk this time. And no, there was no Frito disaster this time around.

Sora grabbed his milk and then walked toward the other isle. Kairi eyes him suspiciously as she closed the glass refrigerator door. She was surprised when she saw Sora grabbing a orange Monster off the shelf. Sora turned to face Kairi and gave a toothy grin.

"You said your mom took your other Monster right?" Sora said happily as he went to check everything out. Kairi had a huge smile on her face as she too, walked over to Riku to buy her milk.

"Yea, thanks." Kairi was now behind Sora, eagerly waiting for him to give her the Monster. Sora was getting his money out.

"No prob. It's not even my money, it's Kara's." Sora had a mischievous grin on his face. **(A/N: Believe it or not, I have no clue which way to pronounce Kara's name, the Japanese way or the American way. So, use your imagination. XD)** He had no trouble giving the money to Riku, Kairi was waiting for him to say–

"Keep the change." Yea, what he said. Sora said it first. Kairi laughed quietly as Riku gazed at the money like it was another swimsuit edition of _Sports Illustrated_ or something. "Anyway, I guess I'll walk you home." Sora said nonchalantly. Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't do it Kairi! Run while there's still time!" Riku burst out in laughter, making Kairi glare, she could feel Sora glaring too.

"Riku, are you mentally ill?" Kairi asked sarcastically, it's not even worth mentioning right now that she was angry. Sora too, but everyone already knew that, seeing as how Sora is an open book. He's not just any book either, he's an open _picture_ book.

"Only when he hasn't taken his crazy pills." Sora said indifferently, still glaring at a now grinning Riku.

"Hey, those crazy pills cost money you know." Riku said with a slight smirk.

"Anyway, why would you need to 'walk me home'?" Kairi asked skeptically, ignoring Riku. Sora shrugged, also ignoring Riku.

"Well, it's dark out." Sora reasoned. Kairi sighed in annoyance. It seemed as if she'd have to rant once again about this kind of thing.

"One, you don't even go the same way that I do, so how could you walk me home?" Kairi asked, leaning in closer to Sora to better glare at him.

"I went the long way last time. So what? Am I not entitled?" Sora asked in a know-it-all type of voice. Kairi was getting sick of people with superiority complexes by this time.

"No, no you're not." Kairi said as she stuck her tongue out at the brunette. Sora made a somewhat angry face as he squinted his eyes at her in a concentrated, piercing glare. "Anyway, on to number two. What? Do you think I can't handle myself? Huh?" Kairi asked defensively, leaning in even closer to the point where she could punch him if . Sora backed up slightly, putting his hands up like a criminal who didn't want to get shot.

"N–no! It's not that at all! I, uh . . . hehe." Sora said nervously, at a loss for words. He was backed up to the wall at this point. Kairi, thankfully stopped her vicious attack at this point though. Sora looked like a scared kitten that was about to get mauled by a bull dog. Guess who the bull dog is in this metaphor. . .

" Well I can walk myself home thank you very much!" Kairi said as she walked past Sora. As she did Sora flinched as if he were going to get pounced on. He calmed down when Kairi walked towards the door.

The mad (PMSing, you all know it's true) girl strolled out and slammed the door shut forcefully. After a long, silent pause, Riku spoke.

"Well Sora, you reeled in a good one this time." Riku said sarcastically, Sora twitched slightly at his comment.

"Shut up."

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

"The nerve of that guy! He acts like. . . like. . ." Kairi pondered for a moment. She was walking home and got only about ten feet away from the shop. It was freezing out, which was definitely weird since summer was still going strong.

"A nice guy, yea, I know, because I'm perfect like that." Someone tapped on Kairi's shoulder, making her jump slightly. She would've screamed, but she knew it was Sora (Remember, he's an open picture book after all). She whirled around to get a better look at Sora.

"Didn't I tell you not to follow me? I can handle myself!" Kairi glared at the smiling boy that she was now facing, but she continued to walk backwards. Sora just shrugged like it was no big deal, which in turn made Kairi whack him on the head. . . hard.

"Ow!" Sora clutched his head in agony, he closed his right eye, the same side Kairi smacked him on the head. "I told you, I went the long way last time because I like going through the park! I'm just trying to go home!" Sora pouted, making frantic hand gestures that would probably make him look schizophrenic to any bystander that happened to walk by.

"Then go the long way again!" Kairi grumbled as she turned the right way and continued walking. Sora just laughed.

"It's a free country, I don't have to listen to you." Sora said as he folded his arms across his chest. He stuck his tongue out at her. Kairi started laughing.

"Oh yea? If it's such a free country, then I can do this." Kairi took in a deep breath and smiled. "Ahhh! Get away from me! I said I don't have any money! Rape!" Kairi screamed loud enough for the whole town to hear. That's a girls signature trick to getting rid of annoying guys. And it worked like hell.

Sora looked around rapidly and saw some lights were turning on so he immediately hid behind a bush (which was really stupid because the people on the _other_ side of the bush could see him, but this was Sora so . . .).

"Hey! I have to live in this town you know! And do you know that if people really called the police, you could get in trouble for lying like that?! Not to mention a disturbing the peace charge." Sora hissed from behind the bush peeking to see if the lights in all—and I mean _all_—the houses in the neighborhood had gone out. Some remained so he stayed hidden.

"_Stupid nosy neighborhood! One girl yells rape and everyone has to wake up and investigate."_ Sora complained in his head, only to realize what he had just thought was totally stupid a moment later.

"Not really, I'll convince them I _wasn't _lying." Kairi said mischievously, a small smirk evident on her face. Sora shook his head slowly from side to side, almost in disappointment. He sighed heavily.

"So you would send me to jail for, oh, I don't know, say five or six _**YEARS**_ for false attempted sexual assault, which by the way, prisoners don't like people like that and I would probably end up dead after a week, just to get yourself out of four hours community service?" Sora said rhetorically. Kairi just snickered and started walking away.

"So?" She said with a smile, yes my friends, a _smile._ a genuine one. With a swift turn of her heel she had turned around and continued walking. "That's where you'll end up anyway, I would have just sped it along." Sora blinked rapidly out of shock.

"I've never had to go through _this_ just to be a nice person." Sora sighed as he continued walking after her, much to Kairi's displeasure.

"Sure, nice person." Kairi said, rolling her eyes. Sora glowered angrily at Kairi's back.

"Fine then, I guess I won't give you this Monster!" Sora said with a smile as he held the monster up teasingly so Kairi could see. Kairi turned around and Sora saw she had a very different facial expression than before. She had a smiling face and glistening eyes. But more importantly, she had her hand held outward.

"I'm sorry, now can I have my Monster." Kairi asked sweetly. Sora rolled his eyes and tossed the can at her. Kairi fumbled with it but managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"I think you're taking after your bi-polar mom, Kairi." Sora implied as he caught up with her. Kairi glared but continued walking.

"Eh, who cares. At least I'm not crazy _yet_." Kairi said nonchalantly, emphasizing the word "yet". Sora just shrugged.

"You sure about that? You seem pretty out of it to me." Sora said with a laugh. Kairi "accidentally" kicked him in the shin. Sora winced in pain.

"Owwie." He said, now with a slight limp. Kairi just laughed evilly.

"It's what you get." Kairi said mockingly, sticking her tongue out at him. Sora was still in pain, but his pride made him suck it up.

"Uh huh. . . Give me back my Monster." Sora said with his hand out. Kairi hugged her Monster as if her life depended on it. A look of horror covered her face.

"I'm sorry!" Kairi said quickly, making Sora laugh. Kairi saw nothing funny about it, but apparently, Sora has a sick sense of humor so. . .

"Yea, you'd better be." Sora said jokingly. Kairi rolled her eyes and sighed, not feeling the need to reply to that.

They walked in silence for awhile until Kairi got curious about something. "So, do you have any girlfriends? Or boyfriends?" Sora glared with a "hell no" look on his face.

"Gay is not my way." Sora said, still glaring. "And anyway, no, why? I know, you're hitting on me!" Sora said jokingly. Kairi heard the sarcasm in his voice and laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was asking because Riku has the hots for you." Kairi said laughing. "Plus, you're out of my league." Still laughing.

"I _knew_ it! Riku _is_ homo!" Sora said laughing, then he stopped mid laugh. "What do you mean "out of my league"?" Kairi just shook her head.

"Here's my house." Kairi said, pointing to the third house down the block. Sora looked around in shock.

"Wait, there's _my_ house over there!" Sora said, pointing to the house on the other side of the street. Kairi did a quick double take.

"Oh wow, so you were telling the truth when you said you were only taking the long way." Kairi said, deep in thought. Sora just stared at her.

"Why don't people ever believe me?!" Sora asked, shaking his head. Kairi shrugged her shoulders.

"Because you're a lair. Anyway, you'd better leave before my mom sees you and comes outside with a rolling pin." Kairi said nonchalantly with a smile. Sora grew wide eyed.

"See ya! I'm gone!" Sora said as he bolted to the other side of the street. When he was safely on the other side of the street, he waved and went into his house. Kairi rolled her eyes but also went up the steps to her door and walked through her door, milk in hand this time.

_x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x_

**Phew! It's finally done! It would've been done a week ago, but I've just been so busy. In other words, life calls XD. Anyway, now for review replies! WOOT!**

**--xx-- My Paopu Fruit -xx-**

**Yes indeed, he'd be killed be me. BWAHAHAHAHARHARTHARSDAYS!**

**XD (: :)**

**--xx-- Bepsey007 --xx--**

**Thankies. I will keep it up as long as you keep reviewing :D**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- Rikki --xx--**

**The length of your review made me go O.O lol. I wanna go to camp XD. That review was so random it made me laugh. It reminds me of some people I know that don't care about how they put it they just have so many things to say that it doesn't matter what order it's in. But somehow that's a good thing to me O.O go figure.**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- Caitlin --xx--**

**Yes, you can totally picture Roxas with a cane running around. XD And yep, you know I'm a great author, bow down to me! XD**

**You don't get a cookie. . . (: :) Fine, just don't glare at me like that!**

**--xx-- Ma-chama --xx--**

**O.O Not Jasper! But. . . if I was ever to die violently, getting killed be a vampire might not be that bad, take the blood from my mouth please XD. Anyway, YAY! You agree with me that KH makes the best High School stories. The character dynamics are just perfect. And Roxas and Sora are natural idiots, I'm just keeping them canon XD. But I hate how Kairi is all Mary Sue-ish in KH so I change it. And Riku. . . that's just how I always picture him lol.**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- CrystalNami --xx--**

**Yea, I think I should've dragged the park thing out a little longer, that was funny XD. A lot of people think that about Riku in this story. By far everyone's favorite of this story is Riku lol.**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- DarkJaylen --xx--**

**YAY! I'm funny! lol Yea, I don't like Miley Cyrus that much. I don't think OpenOffice does either, it Miley wasn't in it's dictionary and I had to go through the spell checking thing XD. Anyway. Don't worry about how long your review is, the longer the review the better :D**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- xXRawkin-ZwinkeyXx --xx--**

**The children? I hate children so how the hell should I know where the children are? I hope they get run over XD. Only I could hate imaginary kids so deeply lol. Anyway, yea, I could some too, I got hyper while writing that chapter so. . . lol**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- Lost Pajama Boy --xx--**

**XD Yes, it mean you're a flaming homosexual XD. No, it means you would love them as friends? Anyway, thanks for reviewing, blah blah, the usual XD**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- Shika'sSqueezeToy --xx--**

**Your name continues to make me lol. Anyway XD Breaking Headboards. Oh wow that is funny! I have a theory as to why Edward bit the pillow O.O He got bored with Bella, was looking around for something to occupy him, he saw the pillow and went "Oh my true love! Come to me pillow!" XD I thought of that myself too. BWAHAHAH! Oh, and I didn't finish yet T.T, Bella and Edward are about to do it for the second time Teehee XD. And I think it's awesome that the innocence was lost XD.**

**Lol, Breaking Headboards**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- simplyjennxD --xx--**

**lol, Sora, the fat anorexic. Poor Sora XD. And to the Edward is hot comment. Tru Dat Homie G! XD Sorry, I talk ghetto for no reason at all sometimes to make fun of people that actually go around saying that XD. But it's still true, Edward is hot. At least I think, we've never really seen him. No human actor can match Edward XD**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- Allison --xx--**

**XD Thank you! I'll review when I get a chance T.T. And yes this is what I was working on when you were at my house, this perfect masterpiece XD. And I told you, I did it subliminally, unless I base something on you subliminally there's nothing I can do T.T Sowwy.**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- xxashley456xx --xx--**

**Ha! The only books I have from the series are Eclipse and Breaking Dawn (Headboards lol) Either way, here's your update :P Now review again XD**

**(: :)**

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

**Wow a whole page and a half JUST for review replied O.O. I LOVE YOU ALL! XD Wow, my mouse is screwing up! I keep having to reset it every ten seconds! And I don't have batteries for it! T.T Oh well, I'll fix it eventually. It's now 1:30 and I'm going to SLEEP!**

**Remember. . .**

REVIEWS ARE _L(: :)VE_


	5. Chapter 5: Hell School

**Thanks for all who reviewed and my goal (not gonna happen but still, I can dream. :D) is to get to one hundred reviews by chapter ten. That would REALLY make my happy so lets try to get there okay?**

**Anyway... Dogbert is Cool said the "Have you checked the children" thing was taken off Dane Cook, which is one hundred percent true. I feel bad because I fully intended on giving him credit, it slipped my mind totally, I DID give him credit when I was talking about it in my other story though, maybe that confused me. But here it is. . .**

**Disclaimer: I am SO sorry about not giving Dane Cook the credit he may or may not deserve (we all know how he is, I love him, but I know how he is with other people's jokes lol) for sparking the idea for this story T.T So yea, the prank call is his idea, NOT mine, (it _is _AFTER the "I killed the children" part though.) **

**WOOT! ... AGAIN! I saw the Twilight movie in theaters! (I STILL can't pronounce that word right, I pronounce it "theader" or "Theayter" T.T) Poor Jacob, my friends kept saying EWWW! T.T Dissing my Home Dawg (literally XD)That's not right -.-. I'd like to remind my Twilight fans that I'm not on Team Jacob, I'm actually more Edward than Jacob, but I remain Switzerland, neutral to all the warring countries. (That IS actually the official team for people who like both, I've said that and had people go O.o at me like I was insane C8)**

**-xXx-**

_-C-H-A-P-T-3-R- -5-_

_-x- H_e_l**l **_S_**ch**o_**o**l _-x-_

xXx

Kairi awoke to the sound of her radio playing a song that she didn't know. She looked around, still barely awake. As her eyes focused she looked at the clock. It read 6:01 A.M. Kairi reached out to her alarm clock and pounded on it sleepily until it turned of. Whether it was turned off or broken at this point was a complete mystery. She pulled the tangled sheets off of her and sat up on her small bed, rubbing her eyes. She got up and went over to her closet to search for decent cloths to wear. Kairi looked for something that obviously wouldn't get her suspended but still made her look pretty. Since, after all, there would be new people in high school and first impressions can either put you with the cool, awesome people, or with the socially awkward geeks. They are not to be confused with smart geeks, they are widely tolerated nowadays and have started their very own Anti-"Geek Oppression" movement.

She looked for awhile and thought of her choices. She had punk, emo, preppy. . . yea, she decided against that one instantly. After tossing that disgrace to human kind to the side, she looked at her other choices. There was the Happy Bunny look, the girl jock look, the. . . oh wow.

"It's perfect." Her voice trailed off, her voice barely above a whisper. Kairi looked at her outfit in awe, it was a light, ocean blue dress with zippers all over it, it came down half way to her knees and it had a pretty black belt. **(A/N: It's Kairi's KH2 dress but I made it light blue for the hell of it XD)**

"Like it?" Kairi jumped suddenly at the voice. Kairi's mom had walked in the door and was leaning against the wall nonchalantly. Kairi was so surprised she couldn't keep her breath steady enough to talk so she waited for a moment.

"God, mom! It's called 'knock'. Wow, don't creep me out like that!" Kairi said, her breathing becoming more regular. Kairi's mom just laughed lightly at her daughters pain.

"Well? Do you like it?" Kairi's mom asked again. You could tell that she really wanted an answer. Kairi nodded her head once.

"Oh course I do, it's beautiful!" Kairi said, running to her mom and giving her a big hug. Kairi's mom laughed.

"Okay, now get dressed, it's a big day today." Kairi's mom looked sad for a moment. "Aw, my baby's all grown up!" Kairi rolled her eyes and smiled as she pulled away from her hug.

"Oh, not _that_ speech again." Kairi said jokingly. Kairi's mom smiled and shook her head.

"Well, I'll let you get dressed then." She said as she walked out the door. Kairi smiled to herself and got dressed. She wondered what to do with her hair next. She decided that she might as well just keep it in her usual style. Down and parted to the side. She brushed it until she was sure that there wasn't a single knot in her hair. . . and then some afterwards just in case.

Kairi added a little makeup to bring out her eyes and and cover up to hide the pimple that had grown to the size of China over night, you all know what that's like. They always wait to pop up until a crucial moment, then it just blows up over night.

Kairi went downstairs and looked at the clock. It now read 7:40, and she had to get to school by 7:50 or she would be late. Kairi stared at it for a moment then looked at her mom, who was busy making breakfast. She was actually a very nice person once you got over her bi-polar attitude.

"Um. . . mom?" Kairi said it as a question as she walked into the kitchen. Kairi's mom looked up from her stove and saw she was wearing the dress she bought her. She involuntarily squealed in delight.

"Aw! You look so pretty!" Kairi's mom said, clasping her hands together happily. Kairi laughed and shook her head.

"How long would it take for me to walk to school?" Kairi asked, totally ignoring her mom's last statement. Her mom looked like she was thinking about it for a second.

"About. . . twenty minutes." She said finally. Kairi froze, going wide eyed. She would be late for her first day unless she ran to school. . . _right now._

"Bye mom!" Kairi shouted hastily as she grabbed her red backpack and ran out the door before her mom could even reply.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

Naminé looked around, waiting for Kairi to show up. Naminé grew impatient with each passing minute. She stood in front of the school, she came early since she's just a nerd like that (and proud). After a minute or two she decided to look for someone else she knew. She looked around and saw Yuna and decided to talk to her. They had been good friends last year. She was standing by a preppy looking girl she recognized as Rikku. They were also with two blonde haired boys. One she knew was Tidus, Yuna's boyfriend, but the other she didn't know.

"Hey Yuna! Rikku! Tidus! Um. . . and. . ." Naminé trailed off as she pointed to the other person she didn't know.

"I'm Roxas, remember that name, you'll be dreaming about it later." He said coolly, before Yuna or Rikku even got to say "hi". Naminé didn't know if the idiot was trying to be funny or if he was seriously trying to flirt, but she was guessing he was joking, her reply would've been the same anyway.

"Maybe in my nightmares." Naminé said as she turned around toward Yuna and Rikku, who were actually enjoying the scene. She was obviously trying to ignore him but it apparently wasn't so obvious to Roxas because he continued.

"Oh, well that's not nice, you hurt my feelings." Roxas said with mock sadness. Naminé scoffed.

"Well that's just awesome for you emo kid." Naminé said sarcastically, then she tried to start a conversation with Yuna and Rikku. . . again. "So, how was Summer?"

"I'm not emo, I'm just emotionally unstable." Roxas complained. Naminé sighed, she could feel the veins pulse in her forehead.

"_It looks like this bug won't be easy to squash."_ Naminé sighed again at her own cliché, resisting the urge to slap herself, then spoke again. "Then you're just PMSing?"

"Yes. I mean _no_!" Roxas corrected himself quickly. Naminé started laughing lightly at Roxas's stupidity.

"God you're annoying." Naminé said, obviously, his little "let's-annoy-Naminé game" was working.

"Yes I am, but you're worse." Roxas retorted. Naminé just rolled her eyes and went on talking to Yuna. Roxas sensed that this game was over and went on to talk to Tidus. Thus ending their conversation.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

"I'm going to be late!" Kairi said to herself while she ran down the street, probably drawing more attention to herself than necessary. She panted and her legs burned from only a block's run. She had really let herself go this summer.

Then she heard a honking horn and turned around, hoping to see a car crash or something.

"Oh. It's only Sora." Kairi said glumly to no one in particular. He had rolled the window down on a visibly old car and waved, motioning for her to come closer. The car stopped and pulled over to the side of the road. Kairi shrugged and ran up to the car. She saw Riku in the drivers seat, waving. Kairi eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you old enough to drive?" Kairi asked, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. Riku smirked and Sora glared at him.

"I know that look Riku, don't tell _that_ lie again." Sora said rolling his eyes. "Yes, he's old enough, sixteen. He was about to tell you some B.S story to make him look like a bad boy. But he's not." Sora said, laughing at Riku's rather emo looking face. "Anyway, do you need a ride? Because if you keep running like that, you'll end up dead before you get there." Sora smirked, making Kairi glare, regardless, she opened the car door and scooted into the back seat of the reddish old car.

"Fine, but only because if I walked, I'd be late." Kairi was still glaring intensely. Sora laughed smugly. Oh yes, it was _his_ turn to drive _Kairi _up the wall, and god would it be fun.

"Walking like _that, _Old Man Berkley would get there faster than you." Sora said, turning around to face Kairi, who was now shooting daggers with her eyes. In other words, if looks could kill, poor Sora would be all kinds of dead.

"I have no comment to that stupidity." Kairi said as she turned her head to the side to look away. Sora smirked and they continued in silence.

The car had come to a stop a few minutes later.

They were there. They had reached the hell hole known as High School, the only difference from Hell and High School though, was that at least Hell showed mercy _some_ of the time.

"We're here." Riku said as he turned to look at Kairi. His jaw dropped slightly at her shortish dress but no one seemed to notice. Ah, Riku and his perverted ways, you just have to love it.

They all got out of the car, Kairi being the more eager one in the group. She gasped at how huge the school was, Sora sighed and started walking toward the school, Kairi did the same, except more enthusiastically. Her shoulder backpack swayed as she strolled over to the school.

Suddenly she felt someone push her to the side. Kairi stumbled a bit and lost her center of gravity, almost falling over. Sora had a shocked expression on his face as he halted to a dead stop. Riku, being the incredibly nice person he was, (sarcasm) almost laughed as he too, stopped.

"Move it skank." Smugness and overall superiority rang throughout the girls voice. Kairi turned around to see that she had short, brown hair that flipped up at the ends, and wore a tight (emphasis on the word "tight") blue T-shirt that read "Miss Perfect" in fancy white letters. Oh, and her denim mini-skirt barely covered her ass, and she wore huge hoop earrings. **(A/N: Remember kids, the bigger the hoop the bigger the whore. XD I'm sorry, shutting up now.)**

Kairi just stared blankly as the girl. She wanted to say something back but couldn't find the words. She really didn't know why. But then the girl laughed at her, again, superiorly. Needless to say, Kairi being the easily irritable girl she is, it set her off.

"Who are you calling a skank? I think you have me confused with someone else. You maybe?" Kairi said with a death glare. The girl turned around and looked shocked. Like that was the first time a _commoner_ had ever dared to challenger her. Sora stood there bug eyed, it even surprised Riku a little, he was no longer laughing. Everyone could feel the tension in the air thicken.

"No, I think I got it right." The girl said sharply, after that she turned to Sora, ignoring Kairi all together. Sora looked confused at first, but then stiffened up. The girl spoke again, but this time to Sora. "So Sora, are you ready to come crawling back to me yet?" She said harshly, as if she fully expected Sora to "come crawling back."

"_Le gasp!"_ Kairi thought to herself, it was then that she realized she thought "Le Gasp" in her head whenever something shocking happened and really needed to stop, it was becoming addicting. _"Wow. . . I just realized that I managed to make an enemy before the first high-school bell even rang. Sweet." _She continued watching the scene with focused interest.

"Honestly Selphie, I don't think _I'm_ the one doing the crawling here." Sora said as he walked past her so fast that Selphie's hair blew in her face. An aura of anger surrounded her entire being. Kairi shrugged and followed Sora inside the school.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

The lockers were a bright blue and the floor tile was white with tiny black and gray splotches to make it look like marble but it was obvious that it wasn't. Kids swarmed the halls to the point where Kairi felt suffocated as she sifted through the people in the busy hallways. Uttering many "excuse me's" and "sorry's", knowing good and well that she went unheard anyway. She didn't know where Sora was, they'd gotten separated in the stampede long ago. The Freshmen were told to go to the auditorium for background rules and such, so, that was where Kairi was headed.

After making it out of the hallway alive, she went on to the _next_ hallway. Yay. She looked around and saw Naminé looking around too. Kairi waved to her, Naminé looked up and smiled as Kairi made her way to her.

"Hey Kairi." Naminé greeted her as Kairi caught up to her. Kairi smiled as she matched Naminé's pace, then the redhead noticed that Naminé looked annoyed..

"Hey Naminé. What's wrong with you?" Kairi asked, staring at Naminé's furrowed eyebrows and frown. Kairi nearly had to yell to get Naminé to hear her in the crowded hallway.

"That dude Roxa—" Naminé stopped dead in her tracks, nearly getting trampled in the process. She made a mental note immediately following: Don't stop in the hallway.

"Roxas. . . wasn't that the name of one of those boys that prank called us?" Naminé said with wide eyes. Kairi snickered at Naminé's realization. Naminé looked at Kairi like she was some Martian.

"So you've met the other one?" Kairi laughed again, finding this whole ordeal very amusing. Naminé still gave Kairi the Martian look as they continued walking. The hallways were less crowded as they approached the auditorium.

"Other one?" Naminé questioned immediately. Kairi just shrugged her shoulders as they entered the auditorium. It was huge, the seats were a royal blue and the stage was wood and very pretty looking. They took seats in the nearest available chairs.

"Yea, Sora was his name. Remember?"

Naminé was about to answer, but the principal had started to speak at the podium.

"Welcome to Edward C. High School." A few snickers came from the audience, just about all of which were girls. The principal was a short man with slightly graying hair. He wore a gray suit with a red tie. He was a very stubby man. He went on with his lecture and eventually he gave everyone their schedules, As I received mine I looked it over carefully. It said—

1st – Mrs. Xaivier – English

2nd – Mr. Kruller – Math

3rd – Ms. Chisa – Art

4th – Lunch

5th – Mrs. Denver – Music

6th – Mr. Holland – Science

7th – Mr. Bell – History

8th – Study Hall

At this point, Kairi started wondering how many of these teachers she would hate by the end of the day.

"Naminé, let me see your schedule." Kairi whispered to her friend, Naminé gave a slight nod as she handed Kairi the paper.

Kairi looked the paper over and noticed that Naminé had three classes with her. History, Art, and Science. Kairi smiled as she told Naminé and before they knew it they were off to their first class.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

Sora looked at his schedule, then looked at the room. They both read Mrs. Xavier, he smiled as he realized he finally found the right room after four failed attempts. He walked through the doors and looked for someone he knew, he almost gave up until he saw Kairi half pouting, also looking for someone _she_ knew. She was sitting in a desk in the back corner, looking like she had just recently given up. Sora decided to sneak up on her.

He walked up to her, plopped down on the seat next to her, and said "Boo" Playfully.

"Ah!" Kairi jumped in her seat with wide eyes, she turned around to see Sora grinning at her. Kairi immediately rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't DO that! Especially not when I'm staring off into space! Are you trying to kill me?!" Kairi complained, throwing her hands up in the air.

Sora just laughed and shrugged. "Maybe a little." He said with a teasing tone and a matching grin. Soon after the bell rang.

"La clase bienvenida, se llama Señora Xavier." The woman (presumably the Spanish teacher that got mixed up with the rooms) spoke to the class. This left everyone confused. Friends were looking at each other with questioning glances. Mrs. Xavier had black hair that was put into a bun. She wore a red T-shirt with a gray jacket and a gray skirt that went down to her knees. Her skin was the color of copper.

"Um. . . okay?" Kairi whispered to no one in particular. Sora just sat there, open mouthed.

Mrs. Xavier looked surprised for a minute and then started laughing.

"Sorry, sometime I talk in Spanish when I don't think." She said in a heavy Spanish accent. About half of the class already saw the irony of having an illegal for an English teacher. Kairi was part of that half of the class.

The rest of the class period, Kairi and Sora just listened to Mrs. Xavier lecture, although, a few words came out in Spanish. Other than the fact that everyone in that class slowly came to realize that this class was going to suck, first period was pretty uneventful.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

"Naminé!" Yuna called from her table. Naminé followed the voice and noticed that Rikku and Tidus were there also. Naminé sat down by Rikku with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naminé asked. Yuna was busy looking at the door though, so Rikku was the first to answer.

"We're waiting for—"

"Me. I know you all love me," Roxas chimed in, scaring Naminé half to death. "And because of that, I'm sitting at the head of the table." Roxas said as he sat at the very end of the table. Rikku giggled and made a bowing motion.

"Yes your Majesty." Rikku said, still giggling. Naminé rolled her eyes, thinking to herself how _long_ Freshman year would be.

"Someone looks mad." Roxas said to Naminé with his signature teasing grin. Naminé sighed a heavy sigh.

"Oh really?" Naminé said with a death glare aimed straight for Roxas, all he did was smile.

"You know, I never really got your name." Roxas was being his usual self, making people want to strangle him, and then having the audacity to ask said person's name. Yuna and Tidus were off somewhere flirting, and Rikku was just being usual, hyper Rikku.

"I'm Naminé. Satisfied?" Naminé asked harshly. Venom seeped through her every word. Roxas shrugged while looking at Naminé straight in the eye and saying one simple word.

"No." Roxas said light heartedly. Naminé sighed and immediately after, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Hello class, welcome to Algebra." Mr. Kruller wore a white plaid shirt with khakis and loafers. He had glasses, and he was very short. Naminé almost cringed, another boring teacher. Why are all math teachers so horrid?

"OMG." Roxas whispered to no one in particular, he actually pronounced it, oh em gee. "Those are the biggest glasses ever." Naminé stifled a laugh, trying to hide it from Roxas. Roxas immediately turned to look at Naminé.

"Ha! I made you laugh." Roxas whispered, Naminé rolled her eyes at Roxas's stupidity.

All this time Mr. Kruller was ranting and raving about something, some poor kid was chewing gum or something.

"Mr. Kruller is definitely Bi-Polar. One minute he's explaining the joys of algebra, the next, he's yelling at some poor kid." Naminé said, when she looked again, she noticed that the "poor kid" she was talking about, was kind of cute.

"Or ADD. . . Or maybe even both." Roxas said, stopping to notice that they were having a civilized conversation for more than three seconds. "So it is true." Roxas said to no one in particular. Naminé looked at him questioningly.

"Huh?"

"That old saying. 'Bad teachers make friends out of anybody'." Roxas said, Naminé sighed.

"Well, I'm putting an end to that right now." Naminé said finally.

Roxas actually got the hint for once and decided to shut up for the rest of the period until the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Second period was basically just switched for both groups, Naminé and Roxas went to the green card-less English teacher, while Sora and Kairi lived through an hour of the Bi-Polar math teacher.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

"Kairi!" Naminé called happily from her white table. Naminé gave a small wave as Kairi spotted her.

"Hey Naminé." Kairi smiled and sat down at the small circular table, and then for the first time, Naminé noticed the spiky haired kid next to her.

"And this is. . ." Naminé trailed off, staring at the person she didn't know. Sora just smiled his signature toothy grin.

"Name's Sora. Who are you?" Sora asked, Naminé looked surprised.

"Wait, aren't you friends with—"

"Roxas!" Sora said, standing up. Roxas smiled and they did some kind of testosterone filled handshake type-thing. Naminé immediately rested her head on the table in annoyance. Kairi immediately started laughing.

"I see you two aren't that great of friends." Kairi whispered to Naminé. Naminé groaned as a response.

"God, the only good thing about this school so far is the name." Naminé muttered, making Kairi laugh. Sora heard this, then thought about the name for a minute.

"Edward C. High School. . .Oh, I forgot, you people are Twinerds." Sora laughed, Roxas just kind of scooted off to the side. He knew what calling a Twilight fan a Twinerd did, and it definitely was _not_ fun. Roxas already saw Naminé and Kairi's mouths were forming and "o" shape. What's worse, Sora continued.

"Oh Bella, I'll love you forever, just don't go near me because I'll eat you!" Sora said in a high pitched, gay voice. "Oh Edward! I love you too, now I'm going to prove it be running off to Jacob every two minutes!" Sora was in hysterics for some reason. Roxas was scooting away from Sora, whom Roxas considered to be the biggest idiot on the planet at this point, you just don't say that to a Twilight fan.

"Naminé, we're moving." Kairi said coldly, glaring at Sora. Naminé was also glaring, but it was at Roxas, even though Roxas was trying not to get involved in Sora's idiot monologue,

"Look, that girl has a Twilight book." Naminé pointed out a girl with wavy brown hair. She wore an orange tank top with cream colored Hawaiian flowers on it. She wore tan capris and a blue necklace hung from her neck.

"Better company than these two idiots I'm sure." Kairi said icily. Sora stood there confused, mouth gaping open.

As Naminé and Kairi were walking away, Sora looked to Roxas and asked "What did I do?"

In response, Sora received a slap on the head.

"Idiot."

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

As Kairi and Naminé went to sit down by the girl, the bell rang and the teacher walked in, she was very young looking, Kairi guessed she was about twenty-five or so. Her hair was long, down to her waist. She was very pretty. She wore a blue top with a little cartoon puppy in the corner and it read in big letters "Animal rights are never wrong". She wore white sweats and she was in blue slip on shoes. She looked more like she was ready to walk her dog than teach a class.

"Hi. I see you've all found your seats, or at least some of you." The teacher said, staring at Naminé and Kairi. Kairi and Naminé both laughed nervously. Kairi looked around the room and saw Sora in his seat, looking like a kicked puppy.

Rolling her eyes, Kairi muttered "I'm going to regret this."

As she noticed Kairi walking towards their old seat, Naminé groaned inwardly but reluctantly followed. Sora still looked like a kicked puppy and Roxas was still looking annoyed.

"Sora, you just DO NOT say that to Twilight fans." Roxas said, still shaking his head in disappointment. His eye's were closed so he didn't see Kairi or Naminé.

"No you don't, it's very disrespectful!" Kairi said matter-of-factly. Roxas nearly jumped out of his skin and Sora immediately started laughing at Roxas's surprise.

Roxas was about to speak but was cut off by the art teacher.

"Okay, since you're all in your seats, I think it's safe to start the class now. I'm Miss Chisa." Miss Chisa's voice sounded like bells. She was standing in the middle of the room and she had a smile on her face. Kairi liked that, she wasn't standing in front of the class, she was standing among it. Sora and Roxas were both staring at her, they could almost feel the drool coming on.

"See the table you're sitting at? This will be your group for the rest of the year." An audible groan escaped Namine's lips as she decided now was a good time to rest her head on the table. Roxas stared at Naminé, resisting the urge to laugh. "You're going to make a mural with this group, and if you find out later on that you don't like the person you're sitting with, well, that's life. I'm just preparing you for it."

"Anyway," Miss Chisa continued. "I know you all are comfortable in your seats right now, but we're not going to be staying inside today, I think this lecture would be better outside. Don't you think?"

The class erupted in smiles, it was obvious that this teacher would be an awesome one. Miss Chisa motioned for everyone to stand and soon everyone was out the door.

"Wow, this teacher is awesome." Roxas whispered to Sora. Sora nodded enthusiastically.

"Yea, I know I am." Miss Chisa said from behind them. Roxas and Sora stood straight up.

"Where did you come from?!" Roxas exclaimed, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. "Weren't you in the other room?"

"Nope." Miss Chisa said as she glided past the group. Naminé and Kairi laughed.

"Hey, look at it this way, you got on her good side without making yourself look like a kiss-ass." Kairi giggled again and Sora and Naminé soon joined in on the laughter. Roxas just sighed at continued walking down the hallways.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

Outside, everyone stopped to sit under the cherry blossom tree and Miss Chisa sat in front, facing them.

"First of all, I want someone from each group to come up and I'll hand them a slip of paper. That will be the address of the building you will be doing your mural on."

Roxas went up for his group, as soon as he read the address, he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes were like glass dinner plates, and his mouth was a complete circle. He was basically the embodiment of fear. Naminé, Kairi, and Sora both looked at each other with frightened glanced.

"What gives? Is it in the ghetto or something?" Sora said as Roxas approached them. Roxas shook his head no. "Is it Micheal Jacksons house?" Sora said, laughing a bit, even though everyone still looked nervous.

"See for yourself." Roxas said, mechanically handing Sora the slip of paper. Sora too, looked shocked.

"Oh my god." Sora said as if it were the end of the world. Kairi and Naminé both leaned over Sora's shoulder to get a better look at the address. Shocked, they just stared at the address that they knew so well.

It was at Old Man Berkley's Store.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn.**

**Look, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in THREE MONTHS but I was grounded for THREE MONTHS so. . .**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!! Please tell me you haven't forgotten about poor me? You people are so lucky, I almost ended this chapter on a cliff hanger, but you know. I'm a nice person. Wow, almost twelve pages on open office, I was hoping I could get through one school day in a school chapter, but no, my ADD just can't do it.**

**Anyway, onto Review replies!**

**--xx--Dark JaylenX --xx--**

**haha. You reminded me of Jeff Dunham, the ventriloquist who did that thing with the terrorist xD. He always said "I kill you" in an arabian accent.**

**Wait, but if you killed me, then who would be cranking out these chapters?**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- XRomanxPrincessX --xx--**

**I know, poor Sora, sadly, my friends do the same to me. -.-**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- Dogbert is cool –xx--**

**Yea, I don't know what I was thnking when I said slitted, I blame that on the fact that it was four A.M, but if I remember I think I fixed it, thinks for bringing that to my attention. And as for the schitzophrenia thing, I always thought that MPD was a symptom of Schizophrenia. And I always just figured Sora was a doormat type of person :). And once again, I really thought I put a disclaimer for Dane Cook in there.**

**Thanks for the constructive criticism, I'll be sure to remember it ;P**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- Shika'sSqueezeToy --xx--**

**Haha. Poor Sora, at least Sora got her back a little today, or tried, Sora's still a doormat though, no matter how much he tries not to be xD. I bet you got a kick out of Roxas and Naminé, there ten times worse than Sora and Kairi will ever hope to be.**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- Animegirl114 --xx--**

**I know you love my story xP. Ah yes, the story we'll never make.**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- WizKid94 --xx--**

**I know right? I want to go too! But then again, with these teachers. . . :o**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- Hikari Miyamoto --xx--**

**Yea, Miley Cyrus is a whore. Yea, Kairi and her Monster, I think people like that just shouldn't have monster.**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- PyroDee --xx--**

**lol, yay, I can make people type crazily and yell WOOT!**

**WOOHOO! :D**

**(: :)**

**--xx-- Miss holly mae --xx--**

**Woo! I got 10 out of 10! I feel special. People use big words to describe me story! YAY! Lol**

**(: :)**

_Reviews are L(: :)VE_

_(and so are cookies :D)_


	6. Chapter 6: Hell School Pt 2

**Er… Hi guys…(dodges sharp pointy objects) Welcoming, aren't we? I'm not even going to start on apologies since you've heard it all before. I **_**am**_** sorry though…**

**(Just noticed, is it me, or did a lot of people bad mouth Michael Jackson the chapter before he died? Er… sorry MJ hehe…)**

**I hope my writing got better over the summer, I think I'm more patient than I used to be. Hopefully hehe…**

**On a side note. I have a new, killer computer that could more than likely kick you're computer's ass. Just wanted to point that out. I also started high school a few weeks ago. Not fun. **

**Oh, and good news. This story officially has a plot. You may end up hating me, but I have a set ending, and nothing is going to change it. I'm really excited about it.**

_C-H-A-P-T-E-R -6-_

_-x-_H**e**l_l S__**c**__**h**__oo__l Pt__**. **__2__-x-_

Recap: (Since I know you poor people are going to need one…) Kairi's made a _new friend!_ Except Selphie's not acting very friendly. It's the first day of school, and already things are looking pretty gloomy. The only good thing is art, but every silver lining has a cloud. They have to paint a mural. They have to do a good job, and they have to go to Old Man Berkley's to do it.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

"No." Sora whispered breathlessly, he scanned the address twice, three, four times, before coming to one simple conclusion. "We're fucked."

"Um… Ms. Chisa. How many 3621 Fare Street's are there around here?" Naminé was near shaking, you might laugh, maybe wonder why this is such a big deal. Rumors that speed around town like cars in the Indianapolis 500 are nothing to laugh at. Not at all. You wouldn't believe some of the rumors, if you'd grown up with them, you'd be feeling the same way.

Ms. Chisa smiled, Kairi was trying to find the smallest hint of evil in her apparently pure smile, a twitch of a smirk, anything to make it easy to hate her, but failed miserably at it.

"Oh, I'd say, about… one." Ms. Chisa responded with a light hearted smile.

"But it's Old Man Berkley's shop!" Roxas blurted out in one last, feeble attempt at protest.

"Oh, you mean my dad? Yea, you see, he's old, and he gets lonely. I can't go over there all the time, so you four have the lucky job of doing it for me." Ms. Chisa added with a laugh. "Oh, and he's not _that_ old. Calling him old is the same as calling me old, can't have that can we?"

A pin could drop at this exact moment, and everyone within fifteen feet of it would be able to hear it. No one had a clue what to say, they were shocked, speechless, stunned, and any other word that could possibly describe someone watching Miley Cyrus pole dance all at the same time.

"Your dad? What— Why? How?" Roxas fought for the right words to say. Ms. Chisa rolled her eyes, but a smile was still on her face. Everyone was wondering this same thing. How did Old Man Berkley raise such a nice person?

"Okay, well, when a man loves a woman _very_ mu—"

"No! Okay, I think I get it now. I would like to be able to sleep tonight!" Roxas put his hands over his ears. He was clearly the only one stable enough to talk at this point.

No one wanted to insult her father, so everyone left it at that. On occasion, a deep, sympathetic look was passed to the poor, lost souls that were stuck with 3621 Fare Street.

No words were spoken between the four of them.

Kairi, now waking up out of a trance, tried to think of a good mural idea. She figured she would need to know Old Man Berkley as a person to get an idea, and who around here knew him more?

"Ms. Chisa? What do you think Ol— uh, _Mr._ Berkley would want us to paint?" Kairi twiddled her thumbs and tilted her head. If there was one thing she prided herself on, it was her ability to play the sweet and innocent girl at a moment's notice. _"A mural of the Bubonic Plague?"_ She thought.

"Hmm, while I appreciate the effort, quit the innocent act." Upon seeing Kairi's confused and shocked look, Ms. Chisa smirked. "Oh please, I was just like you as a kid. I know the in's and out's of acting. I see potential though… oh yes. You asked me a question." Ms. Chisa seemed to snap back to reality. "Well, he always liked animals and outdoorsy stuff. Maybe some sort of ode to nature, but painted?"

"I guess I could try that." Kairi said, the edges of her mouth fighting to keep a smile on her face, even though she was horribly depressed (and perhaps a little out of it) at the time. _"Huh… Never really expected the old man to be a tree hugger. What's next, we all find out that Hitler was a vegetarian?"_

Kairi strolled over to her new found group and asked Naminé to draw out an idea she had later. Naminé's eye's lit up with happiness, as she loved drawing for people.

Soon the bell rang, and everyone went on inside, all the Freshmen were rushing off to find the cafeteria. Some with smiles on their faces, some without.

But only one face burned with hatred.

_-x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x-_

Since the school was pretty small compared to other schools, there was only two lunch periods, and it was divided by grade. Freshmen and Sophomores go to the first lunch, and Juniors and Seniors go to the later lunch.

"Um… Sora, I think the cafeteria's _this_ way." Kairi said warily. Sora would turn around, but if he so much as stopped, he would be a pancake in this crowded hallway.

"Why would you say that?" Sora's big ego asked, trying to turn his head around, and not run into anyone at the same time.

"Maybe because everyone's going the other way? No. That couldn't possibly be it." Roxas said sarcastically. "Look, I'd like my food now, I skipped breakfast. So can we please not trust the person that got lost four times on his way to one class?" Roxas sighed and turned around.

"But I thought I saw it this way…" Sora looked a little hurt at everyone's lack of trust in him, but reluctantly followed.

After three minutes, they officially classified themselves as lost beyond all reason and doubt.

"Thanks Roxas! We appreciate this tons." Naminé scoffed. Roxas looked at her, his gaze was chilling. "No, really. It takes a special kind of _idiot_ to get us lost when all we're doing is following a crowd." Naminé complained, mildly flailing her arms.

"You know what?" Roxas's voice escalated as his eyes were no longer chilling, but burning.

"Hey, hey… Break it up. We're all stressed, so suck it up, if you can't, go be emo and update your live journals." Kairi immediately got between them after feeling the tension in the air rise.

"Kairi's right. We're all kinda on edge here." Sora stated, scratching the back of his head. "Y'know… There is _one_ direction we haven't gone…" Sora was trying to hide his pride, but it's like trying to cover up an ocean with a piece of paper.

"Oh, no effin way." Kairi exclaimed, her eyes wide and her mouth forming a bit of an 'o' shape. All of a sudden her mouth formed a smile, then she just started laughing heavily.

"Sora was right? Thanks again Roxas." Naminé mumbled, she sighed lightly and crossed her arms. Roxas decided to be nice and ignore her, because he's a saint, and saints generally don't get mad all the time.

During this, Sora was smiling like an idiot (with good reason) and Kairi was still laughing.

"Do I have one friend that _isn't_ crazy?" Roxas asked with bemusement and a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"I'm not crazy… but we're not friends, so that whole argument fails." Naminé said as she started walking towards the lunch room. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"That's okay, you know you want me." Roxas immaturely stuck his tongue out.

"Yup. You know it." Naminé said sarcastically. Then she put on her serious face, turned around and glared. "I may have blond hair, but I'm not _blond_." She turned around again and continued walking.

Both Kairi and Sora exchanged weird glances, but followed the two anyway.

_x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x_

They entered the cafeteria, and immediately saw Selphie flirting with Riku. To someone just glancing, or someone without a brain, he looked like he was having a same-old, same-old idle chat. To the average person, it was painfully obvious that he was looking around for a scapegoat. He was on his tip toes, looking over Selphie, which wasn't exactly a great accomplishment. He had a fake smile plastered on his face. Of coarse, Selphie was part of the "without-a-brain" population, so she didn't notice.

Riku smiled genuinely as he spotted us. "Sora! Roxas! Creepy girl! Person I don't know! What's up!" Riku couldn't get away faster, leaving Selphie open mouthed. She turned around, and with one preppy flip of her hair, she was gone.

"What was that about 'creepy girl'?" Kairi scolded, with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Riku said playfully. He ruffled her hair as if she were some lost puppy, thus making Kairi swat his hand away.

"I'm not your little sister, and I'm not your Labrador." Kairi complained. "You know, you're a lot different when you're not being slave driven." Kairi grabbed a tray of some crap that will probably have moved an inch by the time lunch was over.

As they sat down Sora slouched over and rested his head on the table. "I almost forgot. Riku, guess what the Art teacher is having us do." Sora mumbled sadly.

"What?"

"He said guess." Kairi chimed in. Riku looked around to see that everyone was looking sadder than before Sora decided to be emo.

"Umm… draw an exact replica of the Mona Lisa?" Riku asked, he raised one eyebrow.

"Worse." Naminé said.

"We have to paint a mural." Roxas was too depressed at this point to come up with anything decent.

"Oh well that's not—"

"On Old Man Berkley's store." Roxas finished, playing with his food and sighing.

"srsly?" Riku completely ignored the use of vowels for a moment. He dropped his spoon out of surprise and it landed in his soup with a _plop_.

"Well, our homework is to sketch an idea, so we're going to need to do that after school today." Naminé explained while taking a bite out of her breadstick.

"Oh! I forgot, I asked Ms. Chisa what Berkley would want. Turns out he's a tree hugger." Kairi said as if she were stating the weather, calm and indifferent. Maybe it's because she already gotten over the irony.

"I— did I just… hear you right?" Sora asked, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Yea, so, I guess a tribute to nature would do just fine."

More messing with the lunch ensued in silence until Kairi felt someone tap her on the back.

"Hey, we need to talk." Selphie was hovering over her, glaring.

Now, Kairi is a respectable, decent, overall nice girl. And as such, tried her best not to go off. "What about?" The innocent card is a very fun one to play.

"I think you know damn well what about." Her gaze was penetrating, but Kairi had lost her patience, she stood up, to show that she was in no way inferior to her. Roxas was filling Naminé in on the recent events, and Riku was trying to not be noticed.

"No, I don't, care to elaborate?" Kairi smirked at Selphie's confused expression.

"Sure, come to our table, we'll talk." Selphie's tone had a sickeningly sweetness to it that was disturbing, to say the least.

Sora stood up suddenly. "What the hell Selphie. What's your problem? Go away." Sora glared, he was genuinely upset, which no one expected at all.

"Sora, it's okay, I can take care of myself. I am, after all, a feminist." Sora nodded, but warily, as he sat back down. His eyes seemed to be asking 'are you sure?' Kairi smiled briefly then turned back to Selphie.

"What's wrong with you're people coming over here? Oh well, not like it makes a difference. Show me the way." Kairi gestured for her to lead the way. Selphie looked confused and disoriented.

"Really? I mean, of coarse." She walked to her table, and Kairi noticed there were four other people there. One looked a bit emo, his hair was a bright red, and it was spiked slightly. One was a boy carrying a Blitzball, he looked like an islander. They were both talking to a girl with blond hair, Kairi'd heard of this one. Her name was Larxene. She was supposed to have severe ADHD and she was addicted to every hallucinogen out there.

Then there was that one girl. The one Kairi and Naminé were going to sit by at art. She smiled a bit and gave Kairi a sympathetic look, but then went back to eating.

"Okay, look. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not about to play stupid with you. You have an issue with me, we both know that. So get on with it." Kairi said with little to no patience in her words.

"Sora's mine. And so is Riku. In fact, if you decide to start liking boys, then you need to come ask _me_ if it's okay. Got it?" The trio of idiots behind her started laughing.

"Look, bitch. I'm trying to be nice, and you just aren't making that easy. Last time I checked, it was illegal to own anybody. I sure as hell don't need to talk to you, just to make sure _you're_ okay with it." Kairi snapped fiercely. Everyone was staring at the scene.

"I think you got that wrong. Now, do you like Sora? Spill it." Selphie obviously didn't value her life very much.

"Really? Spill it? Well, if you say so." Kairi shrugged, grabbing Selphie's water bottle. She then began pouring the water all over her already almost see-through, light blue shirt. Thus completely exposing her bra, which was extremely skimpy.

"Ahh! You bitch!" She looked down at her shirt and screamed.

"Never forget it either." Kairi said coldly as she walked back to her table.

_x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x_

"What was _that_ bit of awesomeness about?" Naminé asked, open mouthed. Everyone was laughing in the lunchroom, but Kairi's table was laughing the loudest. Except Sora.

"She asked me to 'spill it' and I did. I owned didn't I?" Kairi said, starting to laugh.

"she'll make your life hell, you know." Sora looked like an injured puppy. "Sorry I dragged you into this Kairi."

"Well, then I'll do the same to her. I already won the first battle. How bad can the war be? Don't be sorry, she deserved that and you know it." Kairi smiled as she heard a distant "If I knew this would have happened, I'd wear my good bra!"

"Very hard. She's ruthless, and will do anything to mess up your life."

"Sora, stop worrying! You'll give her a heart attack!" Riku exclaimed.

"Yea, she's not that bad." Roxas said, turning to look at Kairi. "She'll get over it."

And that was the end of that conversation. Also the end of anything important that happened at school that day.

_x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x_

"Hi! Come in." Naminé said happily, ushering in Sora and Kairi. Roxas was there too, but she blocked the way. "No, you stay out here."

"If you haven't noticed, it's raining." Roxas complained. It was, indeed raining heavily. Water pounded on the roof of the house, and Roxas's head. Leaving the lazy suburban street looking magical, almost.

"Well, if you _insist_." Naminé rolled her eyes as if she were humoring a four year old. She moved to the side to allow Roxas passage.

"That's right." Roxas shook himself like a dog upon entering Naminé's home. Naminé was splashed with water.

"Manners! Learn them!" Naminé said as she went to the dining room to work on the project. They procrastinated for two days, and now, here it was, the day before it was due, and they were only a small portion done.

"Okay, where did we leave off?" Kairi asked in her take-charge voice.

"You all came up with a crap copy, and I'm doing the final sketch." Naminé stated, grabbing her drawing pencils, the craptastic sketch, and a blank piece of drawing paper.

"It wasn't that bad. Sora's good at drawing birds, Kairi's good at animals, you're good with people, and I'm good with trees. It's just the person that looks craptastic because when I draw people, anatomy fails." Roxas said. He liked sounding smart, _"Hehe… I used a big word…"_ He thought to himself.

"I'm still doing the final sketch. I don't draw good on walls though, uh, not that I would know or anything… but anyway, I'll need help with the mural. I'll admit, you people aren't that craptastic. It's actually better than what I normally see." Naminé had already started sketching. It only took a half hour. So, everyone thought of what to do for the next three hours.

"What about the new Saw movie? I just bought the DVD." Naminé suggested, and for lack of better things to do, everyone agreed.

_x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x_

"What… the… hell." Kairi said, staring blankly at the screen. "This is the most… OM MY GOD THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Kairi hid, and everyone was staring at her like she was insane.

"I'm squeamish…" Kairi said with a look of disgust on her paling face.

"Then why didn't you say something? We would've watched something else." Naminé said, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"It's okay, I'll live." Kairi was still focused on the screen like she was watching, well, people poking their eyes out with their own fingers. "Not the eye! Oh god…"

"KAIRI! I'm taking that pillow. You aren't going to hide the whole movie." Naminé grabbed the pillow and sat on it. Earning glares from everyone. "What? Tough love."

"Calm down…" Sora said reassuringly. "It's only people mauling themselves apart from the outside in. Oh, is he putting his hand in the grinder?"

"Oh my god. Kairi hid in Sora's shirt, it was there nearest hiding spot available, after all. Sora was shocked for a second, but sighed and figured that it wouldn't hurt. Plus, everyone else might be able to watch the movie.

So, Sora and Kairi stayed like that for the remainder of the movie, Sora was hugging her, and Kairi was clinging for dear life.

_x-x-x-o X o-x-x-x_

**OMFG I am DONE! Hehe… Oh, and by the way, I've only watched one or two saw clips, just now actually. I found out something very important. I'm just as squeamish as Kairi. Which sucks, because the Saw movies look like a stroke of genius, I just can't handle it.**

**You would've gotten this chapter a few days ago if FF would let me upload the document.**

**Sorry for the wait, I'm horrible. But remember to review! I'm just going to start replying to reviews by mail, by the way, see, you're all so awesome, and you review so much, it takes two whole pages, and an extra half hour.**

**Check out my profile too, I changed it so, now, you'll all know what page I'm working on, and the average number of pages in an average chapter. So you'll have some idea where I stand. I update it the second I finish a page, so you'll know.**

**Special thanks to laugh-out-loud94 because without her review, you wouldn't have this chapter right now. See? Your reviews DO matter.**

_**Reviews are L(: :)VE**_


End file.
